Making the video
by emmanuelles
Summary: Catching Santana doing something private puts an idea into Brittany's head. She secretly works out a brilliant three-step plan and manages to execute it. The story of Santana and Brittany making their own private video.
1. Chapter 1

**_The new Glee promo inspired me to write this fic. It will have at least two more chapters, but maybe three. I hope you will like it! :)_**

**_I don't own Glee by the way and I don't even want to. I just want a spin-off with Lord Tubbington as lead.  
_**

* * *

"Okay, let's do it!" Santana tells her after hesitating a bit and with those words finally agrees to actually do "it". Brittany couldn't be happier. She's been waiting for this moment for quite some time now and she has the urge to jump up and down and punch the air with her fists, but she doesn't want Santana to think she is like a child. ('cause really, there is nothing sexy about children and we are talking about seriously sexy stuff right now.)

Also, she doesn't want Santana to scare away now that she's finally agreed, because the fantasies Brittany's been having has a chance to come to real life and Santana to backtrack would be the worst thing ever. She is really excited and all those images in her head now are making her feel dizzy.

Oh boy, it looks like all those planning and executing to get these words from Santana was really worth it and now she can finally start to plan "it", the real action. It's been a long way to come to this point. Brittany has these genius skills to persuade Santana to do things with her or to her (especially in bed), but this was a special case. This is different for a couple of reasons.

You see, Santana is not really a fan of videotapes about herself, since that awful commercial has aired on television. Brittany totally gets it and if they will really do "it", she would make sure to buy a safe and hold it there, whenever they are not watching it. Or maybe not that, but really, she would be careful. Of course, Brittany has always been open about sex stuff, who she's been with and what she's done, but sex with Santana is different for a lot of reasons. It's something she would never talk about with other people without Santana being okay with it. Brittany thinks it's funny, that when people talk about sex, it all sounds dirty and stuff, but really it is kind of pure and sacred. At least to her. Sex with Santana, that is. So she always keeps things private, and what they are about to do now will be no different. On the contrary, it is maybe the most private thing they would have ever done.

She thinks it's kind of ironic how it all started, catching Santana doing something that was meant to be a private thing.

* * *

**Flashback - two months earlier**

She can't believe it's already here again. It's one of these crappy Tuesday afternoons which means, that Brittany has to stay at school after their last period and take care of stuff as Senior Class President. Obviously, she is proud of her girlfriend for winning it and doing such an amazing job, but when they have to spend time apart because of it, it makes Santana sad like every other things that causes the same. Every week when they say goodbye to each other at their lockers, she secretly wishes that Brittany will just go home with her, like almost every other afternoon since they've got together. She knows it shouldn't be such a big deal, spending a couple of hours apart, but she feels that every second of it is kind of pointless. Brittany knows how she feels and always tries to make it up to her when she gets to Santana's house later in the afternoon. Brittany's "making up to her" usually contains a lot of making out with her and going down on her. Her girlfriend is a true expert in these activities, so it takes like two seconds for Santana to forget about those boring afternoons. (By the way, what is even worse than these Tuesday afternoons is waking up so early the next morning with sore body parts.)

But today is not one of those days when Santana can spend the afternoon thinking about what Brittany will do to her later. Or she can do it, but it will just leave her all hot and bothered, because she knows she will not be getting any today. The reason is that actually both of them got their period yesterday and although they are pretty adventurous in bed (or not just in bed so to say, because their sexual activities don't strictly happen in bed, sometimes they cover pretty much every part of their rooms), they've never tried doing it like that. Santana is usually very happy when they're in sync, but this period thing, it just sucks big time.

So she is lying on her bed busy with feeling sorry for herself, when she gets an idea. Her plan of not getting all hot and bothered goes out the window in this moment. Fuck it, she thinks, this will definitely worth it in the end. So about that idea…Well if she can't have sexy times with Brittany tonight, maybe it would be a good thing to get her research on for their next time and surprise her girlfriend with something exciting. It's usually Brittany who does that and brings new additions to their sex life, but it's not like she is all passive and stuff. (Or maybe she is like that sometimes, but Brittany is just so freaking hot when she is in charge). She is just so happy and satisfied with everything that is between them, including their sex life, that she doesn't feel the need to do that. She is grateful though, that Brittany doesn't think the same way as her, because all of her previous ideas were successful to say the least.

She doesn't waste any more time and gets up to bring her laptop to her bed. When she is settled back on the bed in a comfortable position with the laptop on her lap, she opens it up and goes instantly to her Tumblr. Brittany doesn't know that she has one, well to be honest, nobody knows. She doesn't really put stuff up there, she just uses the whole thing to stalk other people's pages and more importantly, track some interesting tags. She is actually surprised that she's never tried this before, but she hopes that checking the 'lesbian sex' tag will be much faster and effective to get ideas than googling this stuff or going through porn sites.

She is a bit embarrassed about doing this, but the feeling goes away the instant when pictures and videos and gifs pop up on the page. She is overwhelmed a bit and doesn't even know where to start really. But she starts to scroll down and it just gets better and better. She always feels a bit weird watching other people do this stuff, but then she thinks about Brittany and herself doing it and well, she doesn't feel weird anymore. She just gets so horny like a teenage boy with raging hormones. Ew, maybe not like a boy, but certainly like someone who has been not getting any for a long time. She just looks at the pictures and videos, a couple of them making her totally grossed out and other ones causing her to just stare in awe with wide eyes. Sometimes she goes deeper and checks out a few pages, but nothing she finds is interesting or new enough.

She almost starts to think about plan b, when something catches her eyes. It's a gif about two girls (well, duh), one of them doing the other one with something that looks like a strap-on. She is intrigued, so she opens the page the gif comes from and really grateful that is looks like a thematic site. It takes a couple of seconds to really take in the page. The header contains the following words "The Holy Strap-on – a site dedicated to the #1 Lesbian Accessory" written in big pink letters. It's actually a bit disturbing for her to see so many dicks in one place, whether they are real or not, but she gets over this feeling quickly and starts to check out the page for real. There are a lot of links that lead to external sites and she decides to check them out and maybe bookmark the ones she likes for later.

She opens them on separate pages and starts with the first one. One of the girls in the video has weird big nipples, and it's such a big turn-off that she closes it after like five seconds. The second one is better, the girls look pretty decent, but they are nowhere near her league. Not even mentioning Brittany's league, which is like the "NBA of hot bodies". But it's kind of okay, she thinks and starts to concentrate on what the girls are doing to each other. One of them is wearing a strap-on (surprisingly) and they are making out, which is not really new to Santana so she decides to go forward a little in the video. What she sees a couple of minutes later is much more interesting, the girl wearing the strap-on is behind the other one stroking her ass with her fake penis in one hand and feeling her up with the other. What Santana doesn't anticipate is when the girl with the fake dick pushes in the other one's asshole and start to bang her senseless in the ass. Oh dear God, what has she gotten herself into? She really didn't want to see this, so she closes this video too. The idea of anal sex is really a myth for her. Why would girls want do that, when they have a perfectly good other hole to be fucked? She doesn't know what she would do if Brittany asked her to do this, so she is pretty grateful that she hasn't mentioned this idea to her yet. But who she is kidding really, she would probably agree to at least try it, because well, it's Brittany and she would want to try everything with her.

She goes for the third video hoping to finally find there what she wants and this time, she will not be disappointed. The girls are actually pretty, the one wearing the strap-on has dark brown hair just like her and the other one has blonde hair just like Brittany. It makes easier to imagine what it would be like if they were in this situation. The girls are lying close kissing and stroking each other's body and it doesn't even look like a porn video yet. It feels much more intimate, which is rare according to Santana's increasing porn-watching experiences. It becomes a bit boring though after a minute, so she decides to fast forward a bit. The girls appear again in a different position. The blonde one is lying on her back with legs spread and the other one with the strap-on is lying between her thighs. They hold each other really close. The brown haired one is stroking the other girl's folds and sometimes entering just an inch with her fake member. Santana thinks this is one of the hottest things she's ever seen and definitely the hottest involving a penis. It would probably be a rude thing to say this to the boys she's slept with, but she doesn't want to think about boys when there are two hot girls on her screen having what looks like awesome sex. It only becomes more and more awesome though, when the top one finally enters the other with the whole length of her strap-on and they start to move with slowly and sensually. It looks insanely hot and when the girl with the strap-on leans down and puts her forehead on the other girl's and they fuck each other while making eye-contact, it just becomes too much. She closes down her laptop with the image remaining perfectly clear in her mind. It's still early for Brittany to come, so she decides that a cold shower would ease the strong ache she got while doing her research.

What she doesn't know is that Brittany was able to escape from the school earlier than usual, so she steps into Santana's room seconds after she jumps into the shower.

…

Brittany is surprised that her girlfriend is not in her room and having a shower at 4 in the afternoon, but now that she's alone, she decides to use her time wisely and check out Santana's iTunes. Yes, her girlfriend has awesome taste in music. Well she has awesome taste in everything really. She has awesome taste in the morning and at night. Sometimes she tastes a bit differently than other days. Oh, now that Brittany thinks about it, maybe that is another "taste". Well she can't think about that now, 'cause that would just lead to proposing the idea of period sex to Santana and she knows that it would totally freak out Santana. So, she just opens the screen of the laptop and she freezes. Well it looks all good after staring at it for like a minute, she just didn't really prepare herself for this. What she sees is a website with a lot of x's in the url and a video with two girls having sex with each other. Brittany mutes the video and starts to watch it. She really likes what she sees, but she is curious why Santana would watch girls having sex with a strap-on. They've never even talked about this before. Hell, they've never even talked about watching lady porn.

All this new information is too overwhelming and she is starting to feel dizzy. Thoughts about Santana and sex and girls and videos are twirling in her head. Thoughts about girls having sex. Thoughts about she and Santana having sex. Thoughts about sex videos. Girls having sex on videos. Girls making sex videos. She and Santana making sex videos.

Wait, what?

She and Santana making sex videos. Has she really just really thought about that? This may be the best idea she's ever had. But she knows that bringing the idea to life will be a really hard task and she starts to work out a plan, because this needs like really serious planning. In the next few minutes she works out a 3-step plan and she is really pleased with herself. She's grinning crazily with her eyes still focused on the screen, when Santana opens her bathroom's door and steps into the room.

She looks so cute wearing just a loose t-shirt and shorts and her black glasses. What makes is even cuter is that she is staring at Brittany and her laptop with wide eyes. Brittany would totally take a picture of her, but she has much more important stuff to do now.

"Hey" Santana finally manages to speak a word and she takes a couple of steps to get closer to Brittany.

"Hi" Brittany answers simply and keeps smiling like a madwoman. It makes Santana really nervous.

"What are you doing?" She asks and points toward the laptop on Brittany's lap.

"What do you think?" Brittany asks and wiggles her eyebrows a bit. This causes Santana to blush like crazy and put her hands on her face to hide herself. Oh yeah, she is caught big time.

"Oh dear God" she mumbles into her hands, but she puts them down after a couple of minutes and stares at her feet.

"Come here, baby!" says Brittany as she puts away the laptop from her lap and motions with her right hand for Santana to come closer. Santana does so, but she doesn't talk still and continues to avoid Brittany's eyes. Brittany takes a fistful of her shirt in her hand and this makes Santana glance up at her. Her expression is totally embarrassed, but there is something else, too. She looks a bit sad or disappointed and Brittany has no idea what causes her to be like that.

"What is it baby?" Brittany asks and when Santana doesn't answer she continues. "It's okay for you to do this. But you could have told me." This just makes Santana even sadder, because her totally awesome new idea is discovered now and she failed again.

"But I wanted it to be a surprise." She says quietly. Brittany doesn't really understand what she's talking about. "Wait, why would you watching porn alone would be surprise for me?" She asks and feels that something is not right with this conversation.

"I'm not talking about that Britt." Santana says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm talking about what the girls were doing in it." She widens her eyes and tilts her head to make Brittany understand without using the actual words.

"Doing it with a strap-on?" Of course Brittany is not the one to be all shy about this so she just asks this and it makes Santana to roll her eyes.

"Yes, Britt, that." She says and then something comes up in her mind, something Brittany has mentioned earlier. "But wait, if you weren't talking about this stuff, then what would you have wanted to do together?" She asks frowning. Brittany takes her hand away from Santana's shirt and motions for her to join her on the bed. Santana climbs over and lays down by Brittany's side propping herself up on her elbow to look at her girlfriend. She is really curious about what Brittany is about to say.

"I think watching porn together would be really hot." Brittany proposes her the new idea, which is of course not her "new idea" but just the first step in her plan. Santana likes what she's said and she muses that she was focusing on the strap-on thing so hard that this idea has never occurred to her.

"This sounds really good, Britt." She says smiling and lays her head on the pillow while pulling Brittany closer to her to do the same. Brittany settles down and they just stare at each other for a couple of seconds. It suddenly bothers Santana a bit that Brittany has not yet talked about her awesome new idea. She puts her left hand on Brittany's waist and starts to make small patterns with her fingertips there while bringing up the her issue. "I would love to do that with you, but I can we talk about my new idea, too? 'Cause I've spent a lot of time on research and stuff and I just want to know what you think about it."

"It was like really hot, but I've never thought you would be into it, so I've never mentioned it. I mean, it's basically a penis, so…" Brittany trails off at the end, because saying these words makes her feel guilty a bit. She is just honest though, she's never wanted to make Santana feel like that sex without a penis is less satisfying for her. She knows very well how sometimes Santana has these insecurity issues, so she thought it would have been a bit too risky. But now it's in the open and she is afraid how Santana will take it.

"You should have mentioned it though. I want you to be able to talk about this stuff freely, the things you like or want to do. Even if you think it will hurt me or whatever. And in the end, you know that I would do anything for you." Santana says seriously and Brittany's just fallen in love with her again a little bit more. "Even if it means wearing a rainbow colored fake penis and attempting to do those awkward thrusting moves." Okay, maybe not a little bit more, but a whole lot more.

She doesn't waste more time and attacks Santana's mouth to kiss her senseless. They probably will make out for like an hour and it will leave them all hot and bothered, but they won't even care, because really…they have awesome things to look forward to in the near future.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! I crave feedback, like Santana craves breadsticks. **_

_**Stay tuned for more! The next chapter is about the second step of Brittany's plan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, thank you for every add and review! I hope you like this chapter! If you do, please review! If you don't, please review! **

* * *

**Flashback II**

Yesterday, Santana's parents decided to go away for a week to rest and spend some time together leaving their daughter behind, which usually makes Santana really jealous, but not this time. Now she is just really happy that she can do whatever and whoever she wants in their house. Well, whoever is not a question though, because she has a girlfriend whom she adores and she is the only one she wants to do anything with nowadays. To be honest, Brittany has always been her one and only, but now they've been officially together for a few months.

Well, after that Tuesday night at Brittany's house, they've talked about it a lot. They've talked about a lot of things really, but tomorrow, one of them is officially on the menu. Yeah, tomorrow's plan is watching some lady loving together at Santana's house. What Brittany doesn't know yet is that her girlfriend secretly plans to make an addition to their plan. Well, a six inch long addition. Or maybe seven. She is not sure about the details yet. Buying this special accessory will be a hard task, but she's made some research to ensure that she will be successful. She's made up a stupid excuse about learning for a test to guarantee that Brittany will not surprise her today. Now she has the whole afternoon to complete her task.

After school, she goes straight home. She gathers her things on her bed, including her purse, her huge Jackie O. sunglasses, the black wig she's just bought for this kind of purposes and a small paper with the address of the shop on it. Maybe it's too much, but she can't be sure there won't be people she knows lurking in the only sex shop in Lima this afternoon. She contemplated asking Puck about the address of the shop, but then decided against it thinking that it would have probably caused the boy to black out or hyperventilate. Her research mainly contained of getting information about average teenage boy sizes. It's not like she doesn't have enough real-life experiences about it, but she really likes to pretend that she's never slept with boys, like ever. Or anyone really, except Brittany. She could have asked her girlfriend about the topic, but talking about things like "what would be the appropriate size" or "how long was the biggest you've ever taken" would have caused to probably die of severe vomiting and to get suspicious and discover her plan.

When Santana feels ready, she goes out of her house to her car, jumps in, takes a deep breath and then slowly exhales. She starts the engine and goes off the direction of the shop. It's near the border of the town and when she arrives, she is relieved that the parking lot is completely empty. She stops the car and pulls out her mirror and make-up bag from her purse. She puts the wig on her head. She looks totally hideous, nothing like herself. She doesn't know how anyone can call her badass, when what she's doing now is totally pathetic. She takes a deep breath and tells "You got this Lopez" to her reflection. Then she throws her things into her purse and exits her car. After stepping into the shop, she realizes that she's had some bad preconceptions about sex shops before. It looks rather normal, not like a sick playhouse or something. She would totally spend an hour here and check out everything, but not this time. Now she has a task to take care of and she is determined to do it.

She quickly finds the section with fake body parts, mostly dildos and starts to figure out which one would be the perfect choice. There are a lot of sizes, forms and colors and yeah, Brittany would be much better at this. When she's been staring at them for at least five minutes, she is approached by the only other person in the shop, the assistant. She is a girl and she looks just a couple of years older than Santana. Santana thinks that it is really worth spending so much time studying, if trying to sell sex toys to people doesn't end up as a future job for her. The girl asks her if she can help and Santana motions towards the strap-ons saying that she wants one of those. The assistant brings a couple of them closer for Santana to check them out, but she is not really satisfied with them, not even the ones the assistant claims are really popular. The girl asks what she would like to be different and she says that she wants it to be more like a real one. The girl just smiles and excuses herself to go away for a bit, but she comes back quickly with a black box. She explains that it's a new one and they've planned to take it out in the shop tomorrow, but Santana can buy it if she likes it. She opens the box and shows what's inside of it to Santana. Santana only manages to ask "how much", but doesn't really listen to the answer. She just stares at this one, it is just perfect. It looks totally natural, even the three-strap harness is made of body colors. It's bigger than she's planned it though, but she hopes that Brittany won't mind. She pays for it, says thanks to the assistant and exits the shop.

…..

The next day, both of them are really excited for their night and can't wait to go home after school. They agree to meet at Santana's house at seven in the evening. The hours fly away and when it's half past six, Santana is nervous as hell. Brittany was in charge of picking out the videos they're going to watch, so it left Santana to spend some hours on decorating her house and making dinner. She was really unsure whether Brittany will like her surprise or not, so she tried to set the mood with decorating the living room and her bedroom. And also her bathroom a bit, just in case. Five minutes before seven, she walks into the bathroom and takes a look at herself. She is wearing her (or Brittany's) favorite top, the striped one with a zipper in the front and a black high-waist tight skirt. She is pleased with her appearance, so she decides to go downstairs and wait for Brittany there. When she arrives there, she takes a glance towards the living room and she is pretty pleased with herself.

Brittany arrives a minute later and Santana is stunned again at how beautiful she is. With her tight blue jeans, she is wearing a slightly revealing white shirt and Santana can make out her bra under it. It is just cruel she thinks. They are a bit awkward with each other at first, but Santana is prepared for that so they get their champagne on. They eat dinner and just talk about stuff. When they finish eating, they become silent for seconds and then Brittany starts smiling like crazy and Santana quickly follows her. She gets up and offers her hand to Brittany, who takes it, so she leads them to the living room. It's full of big white candles on top of the tables and fluffy pillows and blankets are all over the floor between the couch and the television. It really looks like a heavenly place and it kind of takes Brittany's breath away. She kisses Santana a few times whispering thank you-s between them. Then suddenly she remembers why they are here and tells Santana to make herself comfortable and she goes to pick up the dvd she's made from her bag. When she's back, she puts it in the player and settles beside Santana on the floor in front of the couch.

Now they are settled, everything in place, they're just one click apart from this new experience. Brittany turns her head to look at Santana, who does the same thing while looking so cute and bashful. Brittany kisses her firmly on the lips and asks if she's ready. She nods and whispers a barely audible 'yes'. Then both of them turn towards the television and Brittany pushes play.

After five minutes of watching two girls getting their foreplay on, Santana glances towards Brittany to see her reaction. This feels really awkward to her and wants to see if maybe Brittany feels the same way. Of course not, she is totally engrossed in the video, her mouth slightly open, eyes glued to the screen. Santana doesn't know how she is able to just let herself enjoy these things. She decides that maybe watching Brittany watching porn would be much more interesting, so she turns her head a little in her direction and starts to stare at her from the corner of her eye. It takes a couple of minutes for Brittany to catch her, but she just smiles and grabs Santana's wrist. She starts making circular motions on it, because that always calms Santana, but this time it doesn't really have the same effect. Brittany finally turns her head to meet Santana's eyes and she is surprised that her girlfriend looks like she's not enjoying herself at all.

"What is it, baby?" She asks gently and stops the video to concentrate only on Santana.

"I don't know, I just…Isn't this weird for you? Maybe I just don't like the idea of you getting wet by other people." Santana says with hesitation in her voice, she really doesn't want to disappoint Brittany tonight.

"It's not these two girls that are making me wet Santana." Brittany starts to explain. "It's imagining you and me doing this stuff and knowing that you're doing the same in your head. It's just playing with your imagination really and I think it's really hot that we get so worked up just thinking about it and without actually touching each other." Santana would totally understand it in any other situation, but tonight all she can think about is that black box in her room. And it's making it incredibly hard for her to just let herself imagine and feel the effects of her thoughts.

"I don't know Britt…" She trails off, but Brittany being the awesome girlfriend she is has a new offer for her. She slowly pulls herself up a bit and starts to take off her clothes. Santana follows her every move with her eyes. When Brittany settles back with only her pink lingerie set on, Santana doesn't know what to say. She trails her eyes all over Brittany's body and finally looks into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asks in a hoarse voice which causes Brittany to smirk a bit.

"Well maybe it would be better for you to watch me…" Brittany pauses and with her index finger she slowly trails a path down from her neck through the valley between her breasts to her lower stomach "…touching myself." She finishes and Santana thinks that these past seconds were a thousand times more arousing than five minutes of the video.

"Please" Santana asks her desperately to go on and Brittany does so. She turns her back to Santana and asks her to take off her bra. Santana barely manages to do the task that she's done successfully like a thousand times in the past. Brittany lies down entirely on the floor, her hair all over the pillow under her head and her hands settling on her stomach. Santana desperately wants to touch her, but knows that it's not the point, so she just stares at Brittany.

"Don't you want a better view?" Brittany asks while spreading her legs wide and motions for Santana to sit between them. Santana gets up and settles on her knees between Brittany's legs. Her eyes are glued to the still covered spot between Brittany's legs. She looks up when she feels Brittany taking both of her hands and settling them on her knees. Brittany smiles at her and starts to softly stroke her stomach. She trails her hands all over her torso and when finally she cups her own breasts, they both let out a loud sigh. Brittany plays with her nipples for what feels like an eternity and Santana starts to squeeze her knees so firmly that it might leave marks. It starts to feel too much, but when Brittany pushes herself up in the air a little and asks Santana to pull her panties off, it becomes too much. She takes them off and settles her hands back on Brittany's knees.

"Britt" She almost pants while staring at Brittany's glistening folds. When Brittany trails her fingers down to stroke her hips and then inner thighs, Santana can't bear it anymore.

"Just do it, please" she asks her with a whiny voice. "Do it like I would" she begs and it's enough for Brittany to finally dive one of her fingers into her own wetness. She starts to stroke herself slowly up and down causing her and Santana's breathing to get more and more ragged. Santana pulls her face closer to Brittany's core to smell her and it drives her crazy. Brittany starts to make circles on her clit and her chest starts to rise and fall more quickly. She's almost dripping, so the two fingers she puts to her opening dive in so easily, that she quickly enters herself with a third finger. She starts to pump fast and hard while Santana whispers 'oh my god' and pushes her forehead to her right hand on Brittany's knee for a second. When she pulls back up again, she looks up at Brittany's face only to find her eyes desperately searching for hers. She knows what Brittany wants and she doesn't hesitate to bring her left hand to Brittany's core and start to rub her clit with two fingers. Brittany's wetness causes her motions to be a bit clumsy, but she doesn't really care. She feels so close to Brittany now and making her come is maybe the best thing they've ever done together. Santana leans down and puts her forehead on Brittany's and they lock eyes while doing their separate motions causing Brittany to moan loudly. When Santana feels that she is close, she tilts her head and pushes her tongue into her mouth while pressing down on her clit. It causes Brittany to stiffen, push into Santana's forehead and let out such a loud moan that almost causes Santana to smirk. Instead she just brings her down from her high with slow circles and holds her head close to her with her other hand. The little puffs of air that come out of Brittany's mouth is so hot it almost causes Santana to melt. When she finally opens her eyes again, Santana kisses her nose and forehead. Wow, Santana thinks, agreeing to watch porn has already worth it. But watching Brittany was a hundred times better than watching those girls.

After Brittany pulled herself together she asks Santana to come and lie down beside her again. They kiss for a while and she feels herself getting wet again, but she has another thing in her mind now. She brings her hand up to Santana's top and grabs the zipper on it. She slowly pulls it down revealing Santana's perfect cleavage. Santana looks down at herself for a second and then slowly brings her eyes up to lock them with Brittany's.

"What are you doing?" She asks almost sounding surprised at what Brittany's done.

"I want to try something. Do you trust me?" Brittany asks with determination and Santana just nods and says "I do". Brittany sits up then and slowly takes off Santana's top and pulls off her skirt. She kisses her a few times then asks her to lie on her side so that she has perfect view on the television. Santana doesn't ask questions, because this is about trust and she is also curious about what's about to happen.

Brittany settles behind her as the big spoon and pulls her close by her waist. She kisses her shoulder and nuzzles the side of her neck for a little bit.

Then Brittany leans over Santana to grab the controller and she turns on the television bringing the image of the video up again. Santana doesn't really know what they're doing, but Brittany quickly comes to her help with giving her directions.

"I want you to watch it…" She whispers and then kisses behind Santana's ear "…and touch yourself." She finishes her wish and Santana almost lets out a moan by just hearing these words. Brittany pushes play, throws away the controller and settles her hand on Santana's waist again. She starts to trail her fingertips up and down Santana's side. "Like this" she whispers and hears Santana let out a sigh. Santana grabs the strap of her bra and pushes it down a bit to signal Brittany to take it off of her. Brittany does so and then kisses her back a few times. Santana turns her head towards her a bit and when she whispers "Kiss me", Brittany doesn't hesitate. Their kisses are slow and sensual, it feels so intimate to Santana and when they open their eyes and lock them again, Brittany whispers "Please" and it just moves something inside her. She turns her head toward the television and starts to concentrate on what is happening. Of course Brittany's choice is from the strap-on thematic site's collection and it looks really hot. One of the girls starts to fuck the other from behind while hovering over her back and holding her close by her hands on her stomach. She sometimes kisses the other one's back or whispers into her ear. Santana aches to do the same, to do the same to Brittany and she starts to imagine that they're doing this, not the girls on the screen. She barely notices that her own hands have made their way to her breasts and started to massage them. Brittany watches her every move. She takes Santana's left hand and puts her index and middle finger into her mouth and sucks them off. She places them on Santana's left nipple and watches her starting to play with herself. Brittany thinks this is the hottest thing she's ever seen and when Santana's hands start to trail down and settle on her lower stomach, she doesn't hesitate to help her pull her thong down. She sits up a bit and pulls it down off her entirely and then brings it to her nose and smells it. Santana watches her doing all this and she lets out a moan at the sight. The ache between her legs is almost unbearable now. She waits for Brittany to settle down against her backside again and then she takes Brittany's left hand and puts it between her breasts. With her own left hand she trails a path down on her lower stomach and finally all the way down to her own wetness. When she first touches herself, she almost jumps a little. She is so sensitive, that every little movement with her fingers causes her to moan loudly and her chest to rise and fall more quickly under Brittany's hand. She strokes herself up and down lazily for a bit and when she starts to rub her clit in tight circles, Brittany holds her even closer to ease her frantic movement. She also puts a few kisses on Santana's shoulders and neck sometimes and whispers lovely words into her ears. After a couple of minutes, Santana is so into making herself feel good right now, that she doesn't even notice that the video has already ended and just continues to rub her clit faster and harder getting desperate to get off. Brittany notices the change in her movements, grabs her wrist and whispers "Let me" to her. Santana turns her head a bit and they start to kiss again while Brittany lets go of Santana's hand and spread her legs a bit to have better access. They continue kissing, but when she touches Santana the first time she bites down on her lower lip so hard that it causes Brittany to let out a loud grunt from the pain. But she doesn't care really, she just licks her lips and starts to enter Santana with two fingers. She slowly starts to fuck her with her fingers and in sync with it she starts to thrust into Santana's backside with her hips. Santana pants so hard now that it almost looks scary for Brittany. She notices that Santana's fingers are not moving on her clit, so she pulls out of Santana a bit and adjusts her hand so that she can enter her again while bringing her thumb to work on Santana's clit. Santana's thighs are shaking now and she moves into Brittany's hand with such intensity Brittany rarely experiences from her. Brittany has to put her right hand under Santana's neck and hold her close by her torso. She whispers little "I love you"-s into Santana's ear and it calms Santana's frantic movements a bit. Brittany puts in a third finger and crooks her fingers inside Santana. She pumps in and out deeply for a couple of times and when Santana starts whispering "Oh Brittany"-s between her moans, Brittany knows she is close. She pushes inside her deeper than ever, while pressing down on her clit and biting her shoulder and it causes Santana to fall apart completely. She stiffens and lets out a strained grunt that sounds like it comes from the roots of her body. It's almost an animalistic sound. Her whole body jerks for a couple of times, but Brittany holds her safe in her strong arms. She slowly brings her down, but after five or so minutes Santana is still not breathing properly. Brittany realizes that it's not panting anymore, more like Santana trying to calm herself not to cry. Brittany pulls her fingers out of Santana, cleans them on her thighs and brings them to Santana's cheek to turn her head towards herself. Santana's eyes are closed and she tries desperately not to just crumble on her spot.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart!" Brittany asks her while stroking her cheek with her thumb softly. She kisses her forehead, her nose, her eyelids and finally her mouth with the sweetest kiss she's ever given to her. When she pulls apart, Santana slowly opens up her eyelids to reveal her teary eyes. One of the tears escapes her eyes and falls down on Brittany's hand. Brittany pulls her back to lay her down on her back and hovers over her.

"Talk to me, baby!" Brittany begs her, because she is getting really scared right now. Santana takes a couple of deep breaths and manages to stop her tears finally. She swallows hard and tries to speak again. Brittany watches her struggle and it breaks her heart a little. "I've got you. You are safe with me. You can tell me anything!" She tries to tell her these reassuring words and it looks like they have an effect on Santana.

"I didn't want to scare you." She says finally. "It's just that I've never felt like this before." Brittany anticipated her answer, because she's never behaved like that before.

"What did you feel?" She asks sounding so gentle and caring it makes Santana want to bury herself into her arms, but she owes Brittany these answers.

"It was like free falling. I've never been this high before, but then I felt like I have no control over my body and it was really scary." Santana says and it makes Brittany feel a bit guilty, because this whole thing was her idea in the first place. And she practically begged Santana to do it.

'I'm so sorry, Santana!" Brittany whispers voice full of sadness, but Santana is quick to push away her bad feeling.

"No, don't be Britt! I think it was the deepest thing I've ever felt. I just let it go completely for the first time ever." She explains. "And I could let myself do it, because I was with you. I've never trusted you more. I've never felt so close to you." She tells Brittany with her softest voice and pulls her closer to share a kiss. Brittany holds back a little though.

"I would always catch you, Santana." She promises her and seals it with bringing their lips together finally. They share a few more kisses and when the last one turns into a yawn on Santana's part, Brittany just smiles and gets up to bring some blankets over. She blows off the candles, turns off the tv and gathers two fluffy blankets for them. She settles back close to Santana and pulls the blankets over their bodies. They embrace each other's bodies and everything else that comes with it. They are so close to each other that it feels like they've become one. Both their bodies and their souls.

It is a very funny night. It's funny how sex is meant to be about touching, but tonight they've touched each other for just moments and still they've shared the most intense sexual experience. It's funny how both of them planned what would happen tonight before and none of their plans were really executed. It's funny how they were really nervous about that, but now they just couldn't care less. They just hold each other close and drift into a blissful sleep.

Tomorrow, they will remember this night and they will make new plans for the future. Santana will tell Brittany how much she's liked watching her and she will make a joke about how it would be so hot to make a video about Brittany. How it would be much better for her than watching any other girl doing things to each other. And tomorrow, Brittany will carefully approach the topic of using the special accessory in the near future. She will make a joke about how she wants Santana to be her biggest ever.

But they don't know these things yet, so their sleep is undisturbed. They dream about black boxes, girls, videotapes, but mainly just each other. In the morning they won't remember their dreams. But it's okay, because they will remember every moment of tonight. And it was better than either of them would have dreamed it to be.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review, it's really important for me! Thank you! **

**Two more chapters I think, stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear readers, thanks for the adds and reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you like this chapter, I've had the most fun with this one yet. :) **_

* * *

**Flashback III.**

After that perfect night at Santana's house, the rest of the week turned out just as good, if not better. The first experience was not the smoothest, but Santana quickly became comfortable with the whole thing, and after that week, she became what Brittany would call a „fan of lady loving films". Brittany is really glad, that after a rocky start, her idea turned out so great and it quickly became a regular part of their 'late night activities'. Well "late night" is not entirely true, because the day Santana's parents came home Santana insisted on watching a film instead of their usual cartoons in the morning, reasoning that they should enjoy it for one last time on the huge flat screen in the living room.

So claiming that Brittany was happy is pretty much the understatement of the year. The first part of her three-step plan was successfully done and now she could go on and plan the much harder parts. It is one thing to watch videos about other people and an entirely different to make one about themselves, but Brittany knows how to get under Santana's skin. She likes to think that she is an expert at it, but this time she needs to act more attentively than usual. There is a big positive sign though, because through the week, Santana brought up the topic of making a video about Brittany a few times. Mostly she was just joking, but Brittany sees through her and she knows that the topic keeps Santana's mind occupied.

The second part of Brittany's plan is basically to get Santana comfortable on exposing herself. But she knows it won't just happen overnight, so she plans to do it herself first. She wants to set an example and it's a good thing already that Santana expressed her interest in making a video about Brittany. Brittany is a master of teasing though, so she won't make a video about herself just like that. No, she wants Santana to go crazy a bit, so she will be even more into the idea.

So today Brittany plans to make Santana's afternoon a bit more enjoyable. It's Tuesday again, which means that they parted ways after their last period, Santana going home and Brittany staying at school. In the morning, Brittany made sure to put her phone (yeah, she sometimes forgets it in the bed after texting Santana at night) and her pink lipstick into her bag, so she's completely prepared now. Every Tuesday afternoon goes the same, it starts with Brittany talking with Mr. Figgins about stuff she has to take care of as the Senior Class President of the school and after that, she goes to the little room she's got (with the help of the amazing convincing skills of Sue Sylvester) and starts to plan, organize and complete her tasks. Sometimes her meetings with Mr. Figgins are pretty short, but today the man is in a very talkative mood. Brittany can't wait to get out of there, so when the man is finally finished with his monologue about how the new Spanish teacher ruins the composedness of the female teachers at the school, Brittany clears her throat a bit and it makes the man snap out of it and finally he lets her go.

Usually after that she goes straight to her own room, but today she makes her way to her locker and picks up her bag. She goes into the girl's rest room, takes a glance at herself in the mirror and goes into a stall. She puts her bag on the floor and then she takes the zipper of her Cheerios top and pulls it down. She takes off her top and her bra leaving her torso completely naked. She picks up the pink lipstick from her make-up bag and she draws a heart with it on the skin above her left breast. She knows Santana will particularly appreciate this little gesture. Finally she picks up her phone with her right hand and crosses her other hand over her torso covering her breasts, but leaving the little heart visible. She squeezes her breasts together to make them seem bigger and she snaps a picture of her torso. She takes a few more pictures of herself, but strictly only with covered breasts. She picks the best one out and she types in a short message to get a full effect, saying "they miss ur hands" which obviously refer to her boobs. She sends the picture and the text to Santana, puts away her phone and then she tears some toilet paper to clear off the lipstick.

She can't even start it though, because her phone vibrates with an incoming message. She picks it up again and sees Santana's name on the screen. The message only says "god britt" but Brittany starts to grin at the screen thinking about how flushed her girlfriend must be at the moment. When she is finally ready a minute later, she picks up her bag and she exits the stall. She washes her hands while smirking at her reflection on the mirror and then exits the rest room.

When she gets to Santana's house an hour later, she talks a bit with her parents, politely asking a few questions about their trip. She is really happy that she manages not to blurt out anything inappropriate when they ask her about her past week. Finally they notice how anxious she is and tell her that Santana has gone out for a run, but she can go to her room and wait for her there.

Brittany is sad, that she has to wait for her girlfriend, but when she steps into the bedroom, a brilliant idea comes to her mind. She locks the door, drops her bag on the floor and takes off her top and bra again. She wants to take the teasing to the next level, so decides to show a bit more of herself this time. She picks up Santana's favorite red lipstick from her vanity (to make it obvious that she uses one of her's) and decides to draw a little heart on the skin between her breasts. She picks up her phone and lies down on Santana's bed. She takes a picture of her fully exposed torso, making sure that Santana's sheets are visible under it. She accompanies the picture with a message saying "waitin for u to COME". She smirks at her awesome sexting skills and she hopes that Santana will recover her composure after getting her message to find her way back home. She washes the lipstick off in Santana's bathroom, goes back into her room and changes into one of Santana's tops and shorts. She lies down on Santana's bed to take a little nap until her girlfriend arrives.

Santana bursts into her bedroom twenty minutes later with a flushed face and mildly panting. She notices that Brittany's sleeping, so she makes her way to her bed and carefully sits on it. She slowly trails her eyes over her girlfriend's body from her toes to her…oh God, she doesn't wear a bra and she can practically see her nipples under the white top she's wearing. She probably should feel a bit guilty for what she's about to do now, but she just can't contain herself anymore. She practically jumps on Brittany, cupping her breasts firmly and pushing her tongue into her mouth. Yeah, she is not the most graceful person especially when she's so horny like right now. Brittany immediately wakes up and it only takes her like two seconds to comprehend the situation. She flips them over with her strong arms so she's on top and straddles Santana. She pulls back and sits down on Santana's hips. She takes Santana's wrists into her hands and pushes them down into the bed above her head.

"I guess you liked my messages…" She says teasingly, causing Santana to push her hips into her desperately. This reaction is a pretty obvious reply from Santana, but Brittany wants to hear her words.

"Didn't you?" She leans down and whispers the question into Santana's ear. Santana squirms under her and tilts her head to catch Brittany's mouth with hers, but Brittany doesn't let her. She quickly pulls her face away and takes in Santana's ruffled state. She looks like she might explode at any moment.

"Nah uh, you have to tell me how much you liked it." Brittany says smirking and Santana can't bear it anymore.

"Fuck, yes, Brittany, I loved it!" She almost yells and then she has to bite back a moan when Brittany pushes down with her hips a bit showing her appreciation of her answer. Brittany grinds down on her a couple of times and Santana starts panting intensely.

"So…fucking…much" She hardly manages to stammer these words between her loud pants. She doesn't care that she's grossly sweaty, she just wants her release like now and what Brittany is doing is not enough. She manages to free one of her hands and pulls Brittany into her chest by her shirt. Brittany lets go of her other hand also and Santana doesn't hesitate to find Brittany's ass with her now free hands and press it into her roughly. Brittany starts kissing and softly biting Santana's neck while adjusting her position on her a bit. She spreads Santana's legs with one of her own and presses down into her with her thigh. Santana lets out such a loud moan that Brittany has to put her hand on her mouth. Brittany feels on her thigh that Santana's running shorts is soaked through and she starts to grind into her with skilled moves. Santana clutches her shirt like her life depends on it and she moans into Brittany's palm.

She practically doesn't have one dry body part remaining and her girlfriend is making her come by dry humping, but she couldn't care less, it just feels so fucking good. Brittany starts to lick and suck on her neck and increase the speed of her moves. Santana tries to break free from her hand on her mouth, but Brittany holds her in place firmly. Santana's movement is getting more and more franfic, so Brittany starts to squeeze her covered breast with her free hand. Santana almost explodes from all these impulses. She slips her hands under Brittany's top and starts scratching her back with her nails. She surprises Brittany with her roughness a bit, but Brittany's okay with it and starts to grind harder and faster to make Santana come at last.

It doesn't take long, after like half a minute Santana stiffens, then bites down really hard on Brittany's palm while jerking up with her hips a few times and practically drilling holes into Brittany's back with her nails. After she's come down from her high, Brittany adjusts herself on top of her putting her legs on either side of Santana's. Then she replaces her palm on Santana's mouth with her own and starts kissing her softly. Santana tries to kiss back, but it's really hard, considering she can't really breathe properly yet. She starts to stroke Brittany's bruised back with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbles into Brittany's mouth between two kisses making her girlfriend stop and pull her face up to take a look at Santana.

"It's okay." She tries to reassure her, but Santana doesn't agree.

"No, I don't like hurting you." Santana mumbles with guilt in her voice. She takes Brittany's hand to take a better look at it and when she sees the bruise she's caused she brings it to her mouth to pepper feather light kisses on it.

"I kind of liked it you know. You're rarely this rough." Brittany tells her and her sincere tone forces Santana look into her eyes. "So did you really like the pictures or you just said it to make me happy and get you off?" Brittany asks her playfully and her question makes Santana snort.

"Wasn't it totally obvious?" She asks giggling, but then changes her tone to become more serious. "The pictures were amazing." She tells Brittany and kisses her softly. "You are amazing, Britt." She smiles at Brittany like she is some kind of a miracle.

"Well…" Brittany starts to speak carefully choosing her words. "If you think it was a good idea…" she says and licks Santana's bottom lip. "…then maybe" she continues and licks her again. "…you could do the same for me." She finishes and tilts her head to kiss Santana deeply. After a minute of making out, Santana pulls away from her to take a deep breath.

"Do you really want me to?" She asks teasingly and looks into Brittany's eyes to see her reaction.

"Yes" Brittany's answer comes so quick it almost makes Santana let out a loud chuckle.

"Well, if you behave well, then maybe I will think about it." She says teasingly and when she sees Brittany's eyes light up, she smirks a bit. "But now, I just want to rest for a bit." She tells her sounding tired after her exhausting afternoon activities. Brittany grins at her and kisses her nose a few times. They settle into a more comfortable position and surprisingly Brittany is the one who falls asleep first. The reason for this is maybe that Santana's mind is already pretty much occupied with planning on surprising Brittany with a glorious picture of herself. She didn't give Brittany a serious reply, because she really wants to surprise her and if it has the desired effect, then maybe they can finally get a closer look together on the black box, that's on the floor under Santana's bed.

* * *

On Friday, Santana is relieved that everything is going in the right direction. She convinced her parents, that going to one of her distant cousin's wedding is the perfect opportunity to let loose a little, so Saturday night her house is free again and she is confident that by then Brittany will be craving to get it on. And Santana plans to help her out. Or maybe help her on. On that eight inch-long thing, that she takes out more and more frequently from its box. She just stares at it and tries to imagine what it would be like. Well, if everything goes smooth, she will experience it in real life soon.

So today Santana decided to take the first step and get her teasing on. When it's lunch break, she tells Brittany not to wait for her, because she has Cheerios co-captain stuff to do and she slowly approaches the girl's rest room. She opens the door and when she notices one girl inside, she glares at her and it has the desired effect. The girl storms out, so it's all free for Santana to do whatever she wants. She goes into one of the stalls and takes off her Cheerios top and skirt. She decided to wear Brittany's favorite pieces of her bra and panties collection today. Of course they don't even match.

The bra is a white push-up one (Brittany's favorite color on her, because it looks so pure like she thinks Santana's heart is) with little red hearts all over it. The panties are much worse, but at the same time more Brittany, so it's okay for Santana. It's also white, but it has a little kitten on it with the words "stroke my pussy" written above it with red letters. It's the perfect mix of innocent, cute and naughty for Brittany. Santana's biggest nightmare would come to real life if someone else saw her in it though. But it's all right, the picture she wants to take will only be for Brittany's eyes to see. So Santana picks up her phone and takes a picture of her body, showing the parts from her bra to her panties. She saves the picture, but doesn't send it yet. She takes off her bra and picks up her eye-liner. She draws a half-circle (a mouth) under her nipple (nose) and two dots (eyes) above it and circles the whole thing. Yes, she's just drawn a fucking smiley on her breast to take a picture of it and send it to her girlfriend. Fuck, the things she would do for Brittany. She snaps the picture and saves it in the phone. She sends the first picture and then a couple of seconds later she sends the smiley picture too with the following words "hope u like it, i can't wait to eat (with) u".

A few minutes later she exits the rest room like she's just done the most natural thing in the world. She puts her bag into her locker and makes her way to the cafeteria. She notices Brittany sitting with some Glee club members and there's an empty chair on her left side. She approaches the table and when Brittany looks up, Santana notices that her ears are so red like she's spent a day outside in the Ohio winter naked. They make eye-contact and Santana winks causing her to blush to the roots of her hair. Santana takes the empty chair and starts to dive in the conversation with the others like nothing happened. She takes her hand under the table and it almost makes Brittany jump out of her skin. They don't interact with each other through lunch and the whole way to their next class. Santana starts to get disappointed, but when in the middle of History Brittany pushes a little piece of paper towards her she feels relieved. The feeling quickly goes away though, as she reads the words. It says "I can't come over today, but can we skype?" Santana tries not to show her disappointment, so she writes an "Okay" and accompanies it with a not-so-convincing smile.

The rest of the day flies away and at eight p.m. Santana finds herself sitting on her bed with her laptop and waiting for Brittany's call. Her parents left to go to the wedding a couple of hours ago, so she's alone now in the house. It's starting to get pretty boring, but then she suddenly hears the sound of an incoming call. It's from Brittany, so she immediately clicks ok and takes the call.

"Hi" She says in a soft voice.

"Hey" Brittany answers. Then they settle into an awkward silence and it makes Santana nervous.

"You know…" She starts quietly. "…you didn't really say anything about the…" she mumbles. "…you know, um, pictures" she finishes and she feels pathetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." Brittany says in a serious voice. "I loved them so much, but I was just really disappointed that I couldn't come over, so…" She continues sadly. "…I guess I just really wanted to see you naked tonight." She says almost whining. Santana has the urge to laugh at her tone, but then an idea comes into her head forcing her to stay serious. Maybe after today, it wouldn't be such a big deal to do this for her…

"Um, Britt" She says after a few seconds of silence. "…I guess I could, you know…" she continues still hesitating a little. "…show you something, if you want me to."

"What are you talking about, San?" Brittany asks with a confused voice.

"Ugh, nothing, just wait a little, I will come back in a few minutes." Santana tells her and then clicks to end the call with Brittany. She puts her laptop on the bed, jumps off and takes off her clothes, leaving just her bra and panties on. She sits down on the bed again, spreads her legs and puts the laptop between them. She adjusts the webcam on it, so it will capture her almost naked chest. She clicks to the video call option and Brittany immediately answers.

"Oh my God, Santana" She almost squeals causing Santana to giggle a bit. "You're still wearing my favorite bra!" She sounds so cute Santana wants to kiss her screen. "Can I maybe…" she starts to ask slowly. "…see your panties, too?" she finishes sounding hesitant, but hopeful.

"Hmm, I think so…" Santana replies playfully and adjusts the webcam to show Brittany her panties and upper thighs. Brittany lets out a humming voice.

"Do you want to see me naked, Britt?" She asks her teasingly and Brittany immediately replies with a loud "Yes, please!"

"But you have to do something first." Santana tells her sounding determined. "Take off all your clothes and put your laptop close to yourself on the bed." She commands her.

"I want to see you naked silly, not myself." Brittany explains her in a soft voice and Santana snorts.

"Britt, shut up and just do it, okay?" she tells her firmly. She doesn't get an answer, but she hears some noises in the background and a minute later Brittany says "I'm ready." Santana adjusts the webcam again to capture her own face. She smiles and then blows a kiss to Brittany. Then she puts the laptop away a few inches so that the camera will capture almost all parts of her body from the top of her head to her knees. She unclasps her bra and slowly stars to pull off the straps. Finally she pulls it off entirely and throws it away while smirking at the camera and well, at Brittany. Brittany lets out a loud sigh.

"You are so sexy, Santana…" She says in a hoarse voice. "So sexy…" She trails off and Santana thinks it's time to make her next move. She puts her hands on her stomach and starts to stroke herself, slowly approaching the top of her panties. She is excruciatingly slow and she knows that she is driving Brittany crazy.

"Just take it off already!" Brittany almost yells at her and she immediately obeys. She pulls up her legs and takes the panties off, then sets her legs back to the bed. She is already wet and she hopes that Brittany can see it. She spreads her legs wider and licks her lips.

"I want you to listen to me now" she tells Brittany with a firm voice. "I want you to imagine that you're here with me, lying naked beside me on my bed." She hears Brittany let out a muffled moan, so she knows that her girlfriend started to touch herself. This knowledge almost drives her crazy, but she has to focus now.

"I'm hovering over you, my legs on either side of yours and I start kissing you. I kiss your mouth deeply, licking your tongue with mine and biting your bottom lip a few times." Santana tells her slowly in a low voice. She hears Brittany let out a few louder moans and it makes her even wetter than before.

"I start to trail down kisses from your ear through your jaw to your neck. I kiss your neck a few times, then I lick your collar bone and bite down on it. I start to kiss all over it, while I cup your breasts. I start to squeeze them and then I take your nipple into my mouth." She says while totally setting her imagination free. Or maybe it's just remembering past experiences. Brittany clearly enjoys it either way. She stars panting lightly and lets out a few "uh, San"-s and "oh, San"-s.

"I suck on your nipple then I move on to the other one and I lick circles around it. I put it in my mouth and bite it softly. Then I pull up and I cup your breasts firmly, and I start to kiss down on your stomach. I lick your belly button a few times and pepper kisses around it. You press my head down into you and then I know I have to make you come fast." Her words make Brittany almost breathless and she starts to pant faster. Santana knows that her girlfriend's release is coming any minute now, so she takes her story to the next level.

"I kiss your hips and then I nuzzle the inside of your thighs, then I finally smell you. You smell like heaven, so I quickly press my tongue down to your opening and slowly lick you all the way up to your clit. I suck on it for a few seconds and then lick tight circles around it." Santana says and notices that Brittany's loud sounds are desperate now and she actually can hear her bed moving. She is close, and she needs just one final push.

"I lick you up and down a few times and then I slowly put my tongue to your opening and start to dive in…"

"San…ta…na…" Brittany lets out the loudest moan ever and Santana hopes that her parents won't hear it and call the ambulance. She hears Brittany let out a few other strained moans and then it's just Brittany trying to calm her breathing.

"This was…" Brittany falters out finally. "…this…was…" she repeats "the hottest thing…like ever." She almost yells the last two words and it makes Santana giggle a bit.

"I've never thought that just hearing your sounds could be this sexy, Britt." Santana tells her earnestly. "I guess this night turned out better than it seemed an hour ago, huh?" She asks playfully and winks at her camera, hoping that Brittany has pulled herself together a bit and she can see her again.

"Hey stop, don't start it again, San!" She whines, but then she continues "But seriously, best idea ever!" She tells Santana with a smile in her voice. It makes Santana think about what she's planned for tomorrow.

"Hmm, I hope you will say the same tomorrow, when I show you my big surprise." Santana says playfully, hoping that her surprise won't actually be too big for Brittany. That is kind of like her worst nightmare right now.

"Well, I can't wait to see it!" Brittany tells her eagerly. She is really curious about Santana's surprise and she doesn't mention that she plans to surprise her too.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night!" Santana tells her softly and it makes Brittany's heart flutter.

"I love you so much, baby" Brittany tells her and she lets out a yawn, which makes Santana chuckle.

"I love you too honey, but you should go to sleep now and you know, get some energy for tomorrow!" She tells Brittany playfully.

"Good night, San!" Brittany tells her in her softest voice.

"Good night, Britt!" Santana replies and winks at Brittany one last time before ending the call.

They are away from each other now, but they both feel they're closer than ever. They both plan to surprise each other tomorrow, but they won't care about the outcome of their plans, if the night turns out good. And if the night turns out so good like tonight, well, then they will just be the happiest people on planet Earth.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! **_

**_I wonder whose plan will come true in the next chapter! Stay tuned!_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, thanks for the adds and reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Wow, this is a very long chapter and I hope you will be all pleased. Please review!**

**This was meant to be the last chapter, but I got an idea while writing it, so tell me if you're interested in reading one more chapter. Enjoy this first and then let me know! **

* * *

**Flashback IV.**

„_Oh, God…" Brittany is rocking back and forth on top of her, panting heavily. Her eyes are tightly shut, her mouth slightly open, sometimes letting out loud moans or curse words. Santana admires her exquisite body, which is swaying on top of hers. She is squeezing Brittany's ass with her hands, pushing her body into hers more and more, while the other girl is cupping her breasts firmly trying to hang on to something. _

„_I missed….ugh" Brittany hardly manages to falter out the words. „…I missed your cock so much…" she pants out and her words make Santana look down at herself. A strap-on is attached to her and it's sliding in and out of Brittany, as the girl bobbles on top of her at a furious pace. Santana doesn't understand though, how could Brittany miss her cock so much, if this is the first time they're using a strap-on? Reality comes down hard on her, as she finally comprehends Brittany's words. She stills her hands on Brittany's ass and stops pushing up her hips. She just lies under the girl and stares at her face, her eyes tearing up. _

„_I'm…uh…I'm so close…" Brittany stammers and lets out a loud moan. She brings her hands up to her head and starts to drag on her own hair. She is moving so fast on Santana now, that the bed is creaking loudly under them. _

„_Oh, San…" She groans barely audible, then suddenly her eyebrows knit together and her jaw slacks. Her whole body freezes, then she starts to tremble on top of Santana with such force that Santana has to grab her thighs to hold her safe. Brittany looks like she is out of this world at the moment. She bites her lip really hard and rocks down on Santana one last time._

„_Oh, Sant…Santiagoooo…" She yells out and then lets out the biggest moan ever…_

_...  
_

Santana rouses from her nightmare heavily panting and sweat covering every part of her body. She immediately tears up thinking back to her dream. She tries to hold back her tears telling herself that it was just a nightmare. She feels lonely in her bed now and contemplates calling Brittany, like she does every time she wakes up from a bad dream.

But this is different, this time Brittany is the one, who caused her to be startled out of her sleep in the middle of the night. The Brittany in her nightmare of course, but Santana is so desperate and sad right now, that she starts to think about what if Brittany feels the same as the girl in her dream.

Does she really miss having a penis in her life? Does she really miss having sex with boys? Is she not enough to satisfy her needs? Awful questions like these pop up in Santana's head and she is practically sobbing now.

She picks up her phone and clicks on the messages. She opens the last one from Brittany, which she sent a few hours earlier, after they ended their Skype conversation. It's a picture showing a little heart that is drawn with pink lipstick on Brittany's smooth skin on her pubic bone. Santana stares at the picture and mumbles „she loves you, you idiot" to herself as she wipes away her tears.

She throws away the phone and gets up to clean up a little in the bathroom. After a few minutes she settles back in her bed and tries to fall asleep again. It's hard, because her previous questions come to the surface again. She wants to get rid of her horrible thoughts, but in the end, she knows that the only way to do that is to talk about it. Talk about it with Brittany, that is. So she decides to approach the topic tomorrow, when Brittany comes over to spend the night together.

* * *

**Present **

Brittany wakes up surprisingly early after her exhausting last night. It was so much more than what she expected, when she offered Santana to talk on Skype. She never would have thought that Santana will offer to expose her body by herself so soon. The fact, that Santana was so willing and determined to make her feel good by showing herself to her and telling those hot things to her warms her heart. She hopes that tonight everything will go smoothly and Santana will be okay with the final part of her plan.

She gets up from the bed, picks up her phone and sends a short message to her awesome girlfriend saying „hope ur still dreamin about me". She doesn't know that with her message she will unintentionally hurt Santana a bit.

She spends the day figuring out how to come up with the topic her mind's been occupied with for quite a long time now. She works out a few really convincing arguments in case Santana will be reluctant.

…

She plans to arrive at Santana's two hours later, so she starts to get ready. She picks out her dress, a navy blue strapless one. It's really tight and it is hugging her curves perfectly. She decides not to wear a bra under it. She thinks about how stunned Santana will be, when she starts to undress her. Just thinking about Santana's surprised face makes her let out a few giggle. Then she applies her make-up and curls her hair a bit. Finally, she puts on her favorite shoes, a cream one with insanely high heels.

She picks up her video camera from her table to check it and make sure that they won't have technical problems tonight. She puts it into her purse and picks up her keys. She goes downstairs, takes one last look at herself in the mirror next to the door and winks at her reflection to get a bit more confidence. Then she exits the house, gets in her car, starts the engine and takes off into the direction of Santana's house and a really special night.

She arrives fifteen minutes later and opens the front door with the keys she got a few months ago from Santana. She steps into the house and she is welcomed with amazing smells that come from the kitchen. She puts her purse down on the dining table and makes her way to the kitchen. In the kitchen, her girlfriend is bent down looking into the oven and her perfect ass is sticking out and the sight makes Brittany's mouth water. Santana is wearing an incredibly short black dress, with a gold zipper all the way down on the backside. It hugs her form amazingly and Brittany has the urge to tear away the little piece of clothing and bite down all over her delicious back. She is completely lost in admiration, so much, that when Santana finally straightens up and turns around to look at her, her face makes Santana beam at her.

"Hi" Santana says almost bashfully and takes a step closer to Brittany.

"Uh, hello…" Brittany mumbles to her while staring unabashedly at her tits, that are pushed up and squeezed together by her dress so tightly that her cleavage is only a narrow line.

"My boobs are happy to see you too Britt, but would you stop staring at them like you wanna eat them for dinner?" Santana asks Brittany teasingly. "Not that I would mind that, but I cooked for you. It's almost ready." Her words cause Brittany to snap out of her daydreaming about eatable boobs, so she looks up and grins at Santana.

"You really cooked for me?" She asks softly like she can't really believe that someone would do that for her. Santana nods and Brittany takes a step closer to her. She grabs both of Santana's hands into her and brings them to her mouth to kiss them.

"You really are amazing, Santana." She tells her between kisses. "But you didn't have to do that, I would have been happy just to eat you all night." She emphasizes the word "you" and grins wickedly at Santana.

"Hmm, that sounds really good Britt, definitely save it for later, but now go and sit down. Dinner will be served in a minute." Santana tells her and smacks her ass while grinning at her.

…

After their delicious dinner, Santana decides that it's time for the big talk, before they get too wrapped up in "other activities". She tells Brittany to go sit on the couch and she goes to the kitchen to pick up two glasses of red wine. She brings them to the living room, puts one glass on the table for Brittany and settles beside her on the couch. She sips from her wine to calm herself a little, then she sets it on the table. She takes a deep breath, slowly exhales and finally she looks into Brittany's eyes.

"Before we do anything else, I have to ask something, Britt" Santana tells her nervously, though sounding determined. Brittany nods her head to encourage her to go on. But Santana doesn't really know how to ask these questions without hurting Brittany. She starts fidgeting her hands and looks down at her lap. Brittany notices her not so composed state, so she cups Santana's chin and lifts it up. She starts to stroke Santana's jaw lightly with her fingertips and it relaxes the other girl.

"You can ask me anything, San." Brittany tells her and kisses her nose and her cheeks.

"I know, but this feels so stupid." Santana says almost whining. "I had this bad dream and I just can't stop thinking about it. And it made me question everything…" Santana trails off in the end with a guilty voice.

"Well, it will make it better if you tell me." Brittany says and shrugs her shoulders a bit. "Then we can deal with it together. We will figure it out, I promise." Brittany tries to reassure her and she hopes her calming words will have an effect. Santana contemplates what she's said and after a minute of staying silent, she looks into Brittany's eyes and decides to be blunt.

"Do you miss having sex with boys, Britt?" Santana blurts out finally and then hides her face in her palms and shakes her head. The sight of her girlfriend would make Brittany laugh any other time, but she knows it would make Santana feel pathetic now, so she decides that being honest would be the best solution.

"No, I don't." She tells Santana firmly, it makes the other girl look up at her with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" She says sounding surprised. "Not even the, you know, uh, the penis?" She asks quietly and rolls her eyes a bit at how pathetic she sounds.

"Missing boys and penises are two totally different things, Santana." Brittany tells her crisply. "Yeah, I guess I sometimes miss the feeling of being stretched to my limits, but I don't miss boys like that. It's just the feeling, you know, not the person. I mean, if you had a cock, I would find it really hot, but you don't and I still think you're the hottest thing on Earth. And you make me feel so good like no boy has ever done." Brittany finishes explaining and smiles at Santana. Santana really likes that she can be so open about this stuff and she is feeling relieved at her girlfriend's words.

"I would do anything to make you feel good." Santana tells her and after that, she tilts her head to the side and opens her mouth to kiss Brittany. Their kisses are open-mouthed, wet and they make little smacking sounds in the silence of the living room. Santana licks Brittany's bottom lip and then slowly pushes her tongue into her mouth. Brittany does the same and their tongues meet and start to dance with each other. Their kiss is full of love and admiration for each other. Brittany slows down the kiss a bit and gently cups Santana's face. She pulls away and looks hopefully into her lover's eyes.

"Anything?" She whispers and searches in Santana's eyes for the answer. Santana nods her head a few times and then seals her promise by grabbing Brittany's hands that cup her face, pull her closer and kiss her softly on the lips. They share a few kisses while Brittany pulls her hands from Santana's face and grabs her waist. Santana puts her hands around Brittany's neck and pulls her closer. Brittany pulls away from Santana's mouth and puts her head on her shoulder and nuzzles her neck for a bit. She kisses behind her ear and takes a deep breath, then slowly exhales it.

"I want to make a video about us." She whispers into Santana's ear. They freeze in each other's arm and feel the mood shifting a bit. Brittany's really nervous about what Santana will answer and Santana is really nervous what will happen after she says yes. She pulls back a little from their embrace and locks her eyes with Brittany. The trust Brittany sees in her eyes make her feel all mushy inside and hopeful for the answer.

"Okay, let's do it!" Santana tells her after hesitating a bit and with those words finally agrees to actually do "it". Brittany couldn't be happier. She's been waiting for this moment for quite some time now and she has the urge to jump up and down and punch the air with her fists, but she doesn't want Santana to think she is like a child. So she just holds her close and beams at her.

"We can do it now, if you want to." Brittany tells her quietly and her face gets more serious.

"Now? We don't even have a camera." Santana tells her furrowing her brows.

"Well that's not really truth, San." Brittany replies and blushes a little, looking down at her lap avoiding Santana's eyes.

"Uh, Britt, did you actually bring a camera with you?" Santana asks smiling. She is not even angry a bit, she just stares at the pure cuteness that is her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I thought that I should be prepared if the whole thing comes up, you know." Brittany mumbles and Santana thinks it's so Brittany to do something like that. Santana ducks her head a bit and nuzzles Brittany's nose. The intimate gesture makes Brittany smile softly and Santana does the same.

"Let's pick it up and go to my room." Santana says quietly and kisses Brittany's nose lightly.

…

A few minutes later, the awkwardness of the situation is making Santana nervous again. For her, it feels like there's nothing spontaneous about the whole thing, but she doesn't want to disappoint Brittany, so she tries to convince herself that there's nothing to worry about. She is sitting on the foot of her bed. She takes off her shoes, while Brittany's busy with setting up the camera in a perfect position to cover the bed. When Brittany's done, she tells Santana to be ready and she starts filming. Santana looks at the camera and then she tilts up her head to look at Brittany who is slowly approaching her.

Brittany stops a few inches away from her, gives her a reassuring smile and slowly kneels down in front of Santana. She takes in the nervous state of her girlfriend, so she leans closer, puts her hands on Santana's knees and squeezes them.

"It's just us, baby, like any other time." Brittany leans in and whispers into Santana's ear. Her voice calms Santana and the little puffs of hot air that come out of Brittany's mouth makes her skin tingle. "I will take care of you, I promise." Brittany says quietly and kisses behind Santana's ear. Then she starts to trail down wet kisses from Santana's ear to her neck. When she sucks on her neck, she feels that Santana crosses her arms behind her neck. She smiles into the soft skin of Santana's neck and decides to take the next step. She starts to caress her thighs and spreads her legs wider. She hears Santana's breathing hitch a little and when she starts trailing kisses on her collarbone, Santana starts panting lightly. She lets out a little moan when Brittany kisses the top of her cleavage. Brittany moves closer to Santana to sit between her legs and puts her hands on her lower back. She pushes on her a little to bring her closer to the edge of the bed. She pushes her until they're pressed close to each other and brings her mouth to the top of Santana's left breast. She kisses and bites softly on the smooth skin and it causes Santana to tilt back her head and push Brittany's head into her body with her hands.

"This feels so good, Britt." She sighs and lets out a few moans, when Brittany sucks on her sensitive skin. Brittany brings her face up a little to kiss Santana a few times on her mouth while she brings her hands to her ass and pulls her even closer.

"Can I take off your dress?" Brittany asks her quietly between two kisses. She starts to stroke Santana's thighs again, sometimes diving in under the hem of her dress.

"Please" Santana asks in a husky voice full of lust and she bites down a little on Brittany's lip. Brittany brings her hands to the zipper on the back of her dress and starts to pull it down while kissing Santana. When her hand arrives at Santana's lower back, Santana sits up a bit to let her take off her dress entirely. They're still kissing when Brittany drops the dress on the floor and then she grabs Santana's waist and starts to softly stroke her side up and down. She pulls away after a minute and looks up at Santana's face. She is looking down at Brittany with her eyes full of trust. They lock their eyes and smile a little at each other, then Brittany unclasps Santana's bra and pulls it off. Santana cups Brittany's cheeks and strokes them with her thumbs while Brittany's holding her waist in her hands.

"Make love to me, Britt" Santana breathes out and her words make Brittany feel all warm inside. She doesn't waste more time and brings her mouth to suck at Santana's nipple. It makes Santana roll her eyes into her head and tilt back her head again. Brittany starts to stroke the inside of her thighs, while she licks circles around Santana's hard nipple. Santana starts moaning and massaging Brittany's scalp. Brittany's mouth moves on to take in Santana's other nipple while she continues stroking her thighs, bringing her hand closer and closer to where Santana wants her.

"I want you to…uh…" Santana barely manages to stammer out while desperately holding on to Brittany's head. Brittany thinks it's time for serious business, so she takes her hands to Santana's hips and grabs her panties. Santana leans back on her elbows on the bed and pushes herself up in the air a little, so Brittany can take off her soaked panties. Brittany drops it on the floor and she leans closer to Santana to smell her. Her amazing musky scent is driving her crazy. Santana starts to sit up again, but Brittany looks up to her face and pushes her back to her elbows with her hand. She hovers over Santana, grabs her thighs and slowly pulls them up to set them on her shoulders. They look at each other conveying all their emotions with their eyes. Brittany starts kissing Santana's hips and the inside of her thighs while keeping their eye-contact. Santana is panting and her thighs are shaking on Brittany's shoulders. Brittany holds them firmly in place and finally she opens her mouth and dives into Santana's wetness.

The contact makes Santana throw her head back and let out a loud moan and push herself into Brittany's mouth. Brittany has just started, but Santana is already close. She is hugging Brittany's head tightly between her thighs and she starts rocking into her mouth. Her juices coat Brittany's chin and mouth, she's almost dripping. Brittany starts licking her and sometimes presses her tongue down on her clit firmly. The moves of her mouth make Santana squirm and let out loud grunts. She's gripping at the sheets at her sides and the pressure's slowly building up in her body. Brittany feels that she's getting closer and closer, so she takes her hands to cup Santana's breasts while pressing her tongue to her opening. Santana's wetness pools and her juices flow down from Brittany's chin to her neck. Brittany dives into her with her tongue and it makes Santana throw her torso into her bed and cross her hands over her face while yelling out some Spanish curses. Her whole body is rocking into Brittany's mouth uncontrollably and the sight makes Brittany wet herself. She plays with Santana's nipples while she's sliding her tongue in and out of her. Santana crosses her ankles behind Brittany's back and pushes herself incredibly close to her. Brittany almost can't breathe, the air is so hot around her face and the only thing she can smell is Santana. Brittany grabs her thigh with her left hand, while she takes her right to press down on Santana's clit. She continues to pump in and out of her, while she starts rubbing tight circles around her clit with her thumb.

"Oh, Britt, ugh…" Santana grunts and rocks herself with full force into Brittany. Brittany takes away her thumb and replaces it with her mouth. She sucks hard on Santana's clit while she grabs both of her thighs firmly.

"Brittany…" Santana cries out and her body starts to tremble. Brittany flattens her tongue on her clit and holds her close to herself. Santana's whole body stiffens, then she lets out a few loud moans while jerking into Brittany's mouth so roughly it almost causes the other girl to fall back on the floor. Brittany starts licking her softly to bring her down and Santana's moves are starting to ease. After a few seconds she brings down her hands from her face and takes Brittany's cheeks into them while looking into her eyes again. She softly caresses her cheeks while she rocks into her mouth a few more times. She stops after a minute and they just stare at each other in wonderment.

"This was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." Santana says softly her voice full of affection. Brittany pulls away from her core and flashes her the biggest smile she's ever seen. Her whole mouth and chin and a bit of her neck is covered in Santana's juices. She's never looked more beautiful to her.

"This was the most amazing thing I've ever felt, too." Brittany says finally and kisses her one last time.

….

After taking a little nap and grabbing some food, Brittany insisted on watching their video. Santana almost asked her "what video", but then she remembered that they've actually captured their lovemaking. Well, she didn't really think about it while doing it. So now, they're settled on the floor between the couch and the television in the living room and watching their film. Santana is sitting in her underwear pressing her back into the couch and Brittany's sitting between her legs pressing into her with her backside. Santana's stroking Brittany's still dressed thighs with her fingertips and she's kissing the back of her neck.

"San, stop it, I want to watch!" Brittany whines and grabs Santana's hands to set them on her bent knees.

"I would rather touch now…" Santana husks into Brittany's ear and takes her right hand under Brittany's dress to cup between her legs. Brittany lets out a little moan and pushes into Santana's palm. She is already wet, because watching herself going down on Santana on this huge screen is like the best movie experience of her lifetime. And also the most arousing thing she's ever experienced. Santana strokes her covered folds and with her other hand she cups Brittany's left breast.

"I wanna show you my surprise Britt" Santana whispers and then she starts to circle Brittany's clit over the fabric of her panties. Brittany is panting heavily now, so speaking is a harder task than normally.

"What…ugh…what surprise?" She stammers out the question and throws her head back to rest them on Santana's shoulders.

"Come up to my room in five minutes and you'll see." With these words Santana stops her movements on Brittany's body and starts to stand up. Brittany grabs her hands and looks at her almost angrily. Santana kisses her on the lips a few times and winks at her, then stands up to go upstairs leaving a stunned and flustered Brittany behind.

…

Santana steps into her bedroom, takes off her bra and pulls off her panties, then goes to kneel down beside her bed and take the black box out from under. She opens the box and takes a deep breath. She takes in the sight of the eight inch-long monster and exhales slowly. "Oh sweet Jesus" she mumbles to herself, than takes the strap-on out of the box and drops the box on the floor. Of course she's already worn it a few times just to try it out how it feels and looks on her, but her hands are shaking now a bit, so it is definitely a harder task than before. Finally she manages to step into it and fastens the straps properly. It's quite comfortable to wear, but it looks so weird on her. It doesn't really help that it's so long and thick, with an enormous head and her own body is so tiny compared to it. She gets over it quickly though, because she doesn't want Brittany to see her like this. She quickly goes to her bed, pulls away the comforter and sits on the bed. She settles on it comfortably and she pulls up the comforter to cover all her body up to her shoulders. She flattens the dildo to her stomach and holds it there, so Brittany won't notice it immediately. She takes a deep breath, starts to slowly exhale it when Brittany knocks on the door.

"Come in" Santana tells her, so she comes in and shuts the door behind her. Then she takes in Santana's strictly tucked in body and lets out a chuckle. "What are you doing, San? You look like you might faint" She teases her playfully and takes a step to get closer.

"Showing you my surprise." Santana tells her nervously. "Come closer!" She tells Brittany and when Brittany's standing just a few inches away from Santana, she slowly lets go of the dildo and the move makes it form a little tent between her legs. Brittany's burrows fly up to her hairline and her jaw drops down to the floor. She just stares at the pushed up comforter for a few seconds, then she trails her eyes up to lock them with Santana's. Santana is smiling at her sheepishly waiting for a reaction.

"Let me see it!" Brittany croaks out her voice dripping with lust. It makes Santana get serious again as she slowly pulls off the comforter from her body revealing her "new body part".

"It's not rainbow-colored!" Brittany says with furrowed eyebrows, tilting her head to the side to stare in confusion on the accessory between Santana's legs.

"Really, Britt, that's the only thing you want to say?" She asks her angrily and she contemplates getting the whole thing off and throwing it away. Her tone makes Brittany snap out of it and she look at her slightly angry. She starts to smile softly at Santana and she sits down on the bed facing her. She looks down again and slowly brings the index finger of her right hand to the head of the penis and touches it. She humms a little and trails her finger all the way down to the base.

"I never thought you'd actually do this for me." Brittany tells Santana and leans in to kiss her softly. Then she looks down at her finger again. She grips at the base with her hand and starts to move it up and down slowly, basically giving a "hand job" to Santana. Santana doesn't practically feel her movements, but Brittany's sensual moves make her wet anyway. She is mesmerized with the sight. "It's beautiful, San. I love it. But…why did you pick such a big one?" Brittany asks carefully.

"Uh…I don't know." Santana knows exactly why she did it, but she's not really sure what Brittany will think about it. "I guess I just…kind of wanted it to be the biggest one you've ever had. Just the idea of forming you inside…it makes me so…so…" She trails off and just shakes her head from one side to the other slowly. Brittany fully understands her and flashes her a big smile. Her smile turns into seductive as she stands up to take off her clothes. She pulls down her dress, causing Santana to gasp a little at noticing her uncovered breasts. Brittany slowly takes off her panties and she sits back down on the bed straddling Santana's thighs.

She grabs the penis and starts to stroke it again while rocking herself into Santana's thighs. Then suddenly she leans down and takes the head into her mouth. Santana gasps and brings her hands to cup Brittany's cheeks. Brittany circles her tongue around the big head and slowly starts to take more and more of the fake member into her mouth while Santana is massaging her scalp. When Brittany's halfway through, it bumps into the back of her throat, so she slides back up that only the head is in her mouth again. She flicks her tongue a few times and then she starts to move faster down the shaft. The sight is enough to make Santana wetter than ever, and when the strap between her legs presses into her clit a little it causes her to let out a big moan. The sounds makes Brittany pull away entirely, the dildo popping from her wet mouth as she grins at Santana.

"I guess someone's ready." She tells her playfully and leans back to sit on Santana's thighs again. Santana starts to stroke Brittany's thighs and ass while locking her eyes to hers. Then she sits up and pulls Brittany close to her to kiss her deeply a few times, then suddenly she shifts their position, so now Brittany's lying on her back, legs spread wide and Santana's between her legs, her fake member smacking into Brittany's stomach. The sound makes both of them giggle, but as they look into each other's eyes, they get serious again. They both lean in and meet halfway through to kiss each other firmly. Santana pulls herself closer to Brittany and grabs her shoulders from under while Brittany is pushing her into her own body with her hands on her back. Santana slowly adjusts her position a bit to rub the head of the penis to Brittany's clit.

The second they make contact Brittany pulls away from their kiss and lets out a loud moan, pressing her cheek next to Santana's. She roughly grabs Santana's ass and presses her into her core. Santana kisses her temple and cheek a few times, then she starts to grind into Brittany, causing the head of the penis to slide up and down Brittany's sensitive folds.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you!" Santana whispers to her ear causing her to push up her hips and scratch her nails on Santana's back while panting heavily. "Tell me you want me inside you, Brittany!" Santana's husky voice makes Brittany's thighs tremble in anticipation. Santana pulls back her head a little and puts her forehead on Brittany's. Brittany's hot breath hits her face and she pushes her tongue into her mouth. They kiss deeply, all tongue and teeth.

"I want you inside me!" Brittany pulls away and tells Santana in a hoarse voice, never stopping her rocking movements. "Fuck me, please!" She begs her looking into her eyes and grabs Santana's ass to push her into herself. Santana looks down and quickly adjusts herself to press the tip of the dildo to Brittany's opening and looks into her eyes again.

"I love you" She whispers to Brittany and then slowly pushes into her core only with the head. Brittany shuts her eyes quickly and pushes her head into Santana's so hard it she almost knocks her. She starts heavily panting as she feels the huge head inside her, stretching her. Santana doesn't move, just waits for a sign. After a few seconds Brittany relaxes a bit and pushes her hips upwards, needing more of Santana's fake member. Santana doesn't hesitate and starts to slide into Brittany inch by inch. When she's halfway through, Brittany lets out a little wince and her face scrunches up a bit. She holds Santana firmly in place by grabbing her ass.

"Take it easy, Britt. Just relax, baby." Santana soothes her softly. It seems to relax Brittany a little. "Feel me inside you…" Santana says making Brittany let out a moan. "…stretching you and filling you." Santana's words have the desired effect on Brittany, so Santana can push into her all the way in. She stares down in wonderment at how Brittany could take all of the shaft into herself. Brittany under her is slightly shaking and panting heavily. Santana leans in to nuzzle her nose and kiss her a few times. Brittany opens her eyes after a few seconds and searches for Santana's eyes.

"San…I love you too…" She croaks out between pants. "But I need you to move" She says desperately and Santana obeys her wish immediately. Her first thrusts are awkward a bit, but with the help of Brittany's hands on her back she slowly sets up a good rhythm. She keeps her forehead pressed to Brittany's and kisses her a few times swallowing her moans. They grind into each other slowly and sensually, holding each other close. Brittany crosses her knees on Santana's ass to pull her into herself so deep Santana can almost not believe it. She rocks into Brittany harder, causing her to throw her head into the pillow and open her mouth letting out barely recognizable words. Santana kisses her neck and collar bone a few times while adjusting her position a bit to thrust more upwards into Brittany. She rocks into her hard, causing Brittany to bend her back so much it almost breaks.

Santana presses her own chest into her to keep her on the bed and she cups her cheeks with her hand. Brittany lets out little cries of pleasure as they move faster and harder.

"Uh…uh…San…uh…more" Brittany croaks out between groans while holding Santana incredibly close with her arms and legs. Santana starts to thrust into her roughly, causing the strap between her legs to rub at her clit and getting her close, too. They move frantically on top of each other, their visions becoming blurry, the air becoming thick with their smells and sounds. Santana deepens her thrusts to press down on that special point inside Brittany. It doesn't take long after that the pressure becomes too much for Brittany and she throws her head back to the pillows and bends her back, her whole body stiffening. She lets out a strained grunt that comes deep within her chest and squirts her juices over Santana causing her to freeze for a second. Then Brittany jerks her hips into Santana a few more times as her lover meets her movements halfway sliding into her more slowly now. The sight of Brittany squirting all over her lap and the pressure on her clit is enough to make her come too. She shuts her eyes, moans loudly into Brittany's mouth and clutches her shoulders tightly, then she rocks into her slowly again and again and again. After a minute, they slowly still their movements and just hold each other, chest to chest, legs to legs, forehead to forehead. They sloppily kiss each other's mouth between their light pants.

Santana is the first one to open her eyes. She takes in the sight of her girlfriend and she starts to grin. She looks down to where Brittany's juices cover her body and shakes her head.

"God, Britt…" She chuckles. "…this was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life." She is so happy she almost screams at Brittany. Her tone makes Brittany smile softly, but she still keeps her eyes closed.

"You've made me feel so good, San…" Brittany says dreamily, smiling up to her, her face all relaxed. "I've never…" She shakes her head a little like she still can't believe what's happened. She slowly opens her eyes to look down on where Santana meets her body. "Oh, Jesus…" She almost squeals with wide eyes as she notices the amount she's squirted all over Santana and the penis.

"Yeah, I know." Santana says beaming and leans down to calm down Brittany again with a few kisses.

"It was incredible, baby." Brittany mumbles to her mouth between two kisses.

"Yeah, I think we can definitely keep our little friend..." Santana says playfully emphasizing the word 'little'. "…and then you can choose between a vagina and a penis every time." She offers Brittany with a wink.

"Yeah, but I want you to feel this, too." Brittany replies her sounding a bit hesitant.

"Okay" Santana tells her simply within a second, not even thinking about what to answer.

"Really?'' Brittany asks with wide eyes full of hope. She grins at Santana and it makes her girlfriend chuckle.

"Yes, Britt." She tells her and kisses her nose. "Halfway through this I promised myself to never say no to you…" she says and leans down to Brittany's ear. "…in bed" she whispers huskily and it makes Brittany shiver.

"Is this real life?" Brittany asks slowly while she tilts her head to the side and furrows her brows like she can't believe what is happening to her. She is so adorable, it makes Santana pepper kisses all around her face.

"Yeah, it is." She reassures her. "We can do anything later, but now, I just want to lay here with you." She says and starts to slide out of Brittany with the strap-on.

"Stop!" Brittany tells her and pulls her back by pushing a little at her back. "I want to stay like this." She explains her actions. "It makes me feel so close to you." She says softly and her sincere tone makes Santana all warm inside. She pulls herself closer to Brittany, softly caressing her shoulders and she buries her head into the crook of Brittany's neck. She kisses the damp skin she finds there a few times.

"I love you so much" She whispers into her ear, than leans back and rests her head on Brittany's chest.

"I love you so much" Brittany replies and starts to stroke her hair softly.

Santana really likes hearing these words, but she doesn't need Brittany to say them out loud to know that they're true. She just knows it. She knows it, because she's lying on top of Brittany's chest and she can her steady heartbeat. And she knows that it's all for her.

Only for her.

Forever.

* * *

**Wow, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Tell me your opinion!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers! **

**I started to write fics just last week, but I really got the hang of it, so I plan to write a lot of them in the future. Including fics about Brittany and Santana exploring their sexual relationship, so if you liked this, definitely add me as an author! **

**Well, now enjoy the last chapter of this fic and then please review! I really appreciate your words!**

* * *

„_San!" Brittany yells cheerfully as she is approaching Santana in the crowded hallway of the school. She stops one step away from her girlfriend and she looks like she might jump out of her skin from her giddiness. _

"_Hi, Britt-Britt!" Santana replies and closes the distance between them to kiss her girlfriend on the lips softly. _

"_I have some awesome news." Brittany chatters after they part away. She claps her hands together a few times and grins at Santana._

"_Oh my God, Rachel finally realized that she shouldn't save all the whales in the world and strangled Finn with her mustache?" Santana asks in a high voice with a glimmer in her eyes. _

"_No, silly" Brittany chuckles "It's so much better." She says while smirking at Santana and wiggling her eyebrows._

"_What is it?" Santana demands raising her voice and widening her eyes. "You're killing me here, Britt!" She says almost whining and then she flutters her eyelashes and pouts her lips to make Brittany tell her the news finally._

"_Everyone loved our sex tape." Brittany finally blurts out grinning at Santana like a madwoman waiting for a reaction._

"_What?" Santana asks in such a high voice Brittany thinks even Kurt would be jealous of. Santana totally freezes hoping that Brittany is just confused and didn't really mean what she said. _

"_Yes, I know" Brittany says thinking Santana is just surprised and she shakes her head a bit still smiling "You wouldn't believe the view count. We're really popular. People already demand another one." Brittany barely manages to finish her words when Santana grabs her arms firmly._

"_Why would you do that, Brittany?" Santana asks her as the anger is boiling through her body. She feels disappointed and betrayed. She can't believe the only person she trusts with her life would do that to her. _

"_I thought you wanted to be famous like Kim Kardashian…" Brittany says sadly tilting her head to the side and furrowing her brows in confusion. Santana just shakes her head at her._

"_How can you be so stupid?" Santana asks her, calling Brittany stupid the first time in her life. She pushes her away a bit and she starts to run in the hallway. People are staring at her and pointing with their fingers at her while laughing loudly. She hardly manages to run, because her knees want to buckle up every moment. She almost arrives at the front door, when a few football jocks step into the way crossing their arms in front of their bodies and staring at her body like they want to rip off her clothes. _

"_Yo, Lopez." Azimio greets her and takes a step closer to her. "You should tell us next time, if you plan to make a video. We would be honored to help you out." He says smirking and lifts up one of his paws to Santana's face and softly strokes a line along her jaw. _

"_Fuck you" Santana spits out while pushing his hand away. She takes a step back and glares at him trying not to crumble on the spot. _

"_Yeah, baby. I like it when you're angry." Azimio says and wiggles his eyebrows. "But I would rather fuck you." He says his eyes boring into Santana's almost threateningly and he takes a step closer to her. Santana feels that she can't move her legs to step back and the air gets suffocating around her. The other jocks follow Azimio to come closer to her and she is just standing in her place totally frozen. They are inches away from her when she feels her lungs filling up with air again. _

"_Brittany!" She screams with all the effort that's left in her shattered body and collapses on the floor…_

* * *

"San!" Brittany tries to wake her up hovering over her body and calling her name repeatedly. "Santana!" She says louder and nudges the shaking and panting Santana's shoulder a bit. "Wake up!" Brittany almost yells at her and reluctantly slaps her face a little to get her to wake up from her nightmare. Santana finally jerks up from the bed, almost knocking off Brittany. She looks frightened to death as she tries to breathe properly and take in her surroundings. She finally looks at Brittany, her face screwing up and letting out a strained sob deep within her body. Brittany immediately puts her arms around her back and pulls her close to her body, keeping her tight to ease the shaking movements of Santana. Santana buries her head into the crook of her neck and damps her skin with her tears. After a minute, Brittany notices that Santana relaxes a bit in her embracing arms.

"I was so…so scared Britt." She mumbles into Brittany's neck after she finally manages to calm herself down a bit.

"It's okay, baby. You're safe now." Brittany tries to reassure her with her words and tilts her head to nudge Santana's cheek with her nose. It makes Santana pull away a bit and they lock their eyes.

"I thought that they will…" Santana says, her voice cracking as she thinks back to her dream.

"No, Santana!" Brittany tells her firmly as she lifts her hands to cup Santana's cheeks. "They won't. I won't let anyone hurt you." Brittany says while she nods her head a few times to make Santana understand that she is serious.

"I love you so much" Santana whispers and then she kisses Brittany's mouth then she puts her forehead to rest against hers.

"I love you too, baby" Brittany replies as she gently strokes Santana's face. "Come on now, try to go back to sleep." Brittany says as she pulls away and nudges Santana's shoulders to make her lie beck on the bed. Santana obeys and settles back into bed, pulling Brittany close to her and burying her face into her chest. Brittany puts her arms around her back and starts to squeeze circles on it to soothe Santana. They lie like that for a while, holding each other close, both of them thinking about what happened in the last minutes.

"Britt…" Santana pulls back a little from their embrace to check if Brittany's asleep or not. Brittany immediately opens her eyes and looks at her waiting for her to continue. "Uh, what did you exactly hear from my dream?" She asks carefully.

"Umm, you were talking about our videotape and then you called me stupid…" She says and bites her bottom lip a little. "…and then you screamed my name." She remembers back sadly. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asks Santana slowly not to sound like she is pressuring her.

"Ugh, not really, but I think we have to." She says while she is already thinking about how to approach the topic. "I…well, basically…you put our video on the internet." She stammers out as she blushes a little and glances away from Brittany's eyes, thinking how stupid she can be to dream about stuff like that, again.

"You know I would never do that." Brittany cups her chin to bring her eyes back and tells her seriously. "You can trust me." She says and nods her head trying to erase Santana's possible doubts. Santana smiles and shakes her head a bit.

"I trust you." She says turning into serious again. She leans closer to Brittany's face and nuzzles her nose a bit. She parts her lips an inch away from Brittany's mouth and whispers "I do." Then she tilts her head and kisses her softly. They exhale into each other's mouth, then Santana sucks on Brittany's bottom lip, then she slowly pushes her tongue into her mouth. They start kissing passionately, while Brittany takes her hands from Santana's face to her hips and gently squeezes them with her thumbs. Santana pulls away from Brittany's mouth as she lets out a little moan at the contact.

"I want to show you, how much I trust you, Britt." She puts her forehead to rest against Brittany's and whispers to her mouth. "I want…I want you to…" She trails off and her hesitancy makes Brittany open her eyes curiously. "I want you to…use it on me" Santana falters out finally, taking a glance at the strap-on beside the bed to make Brittany understand what she wants her to do. "Are you sure?" Brittany asks and Santana just nods biting her bottom lip. She pulls away from Brittany's body to pick up the strap-on and settles back on the bed, spreading Brittany's legs and kneeling between them. She gently takes Brittany's right foot into her hand and puts it between the straps. She repeats her movements with the left foot, then she slowly pulls it up on her legs. The intimacy of Santana's gesture causes Brittany to stay silent and just stare at her in wonderment. When Santana's hands arrive at her thighs, she pushes up her hips and lets her lover attach the strap-on properly. When Santana is finished, she adjusts her position to straddle Brittany's thighs, her core just inches away from Brittany's fake member. The sight of her girlfriend's amazing body and the huge shaft that made Brittany come so hard makes her so wet, she is almost dripping on Brittany's thighs.

They just stare down at the spot, where their bodies meet, then suddenly Santana leans in to take the shaft into her mouth. Before she can do that, Brittany pushes her hands to her shoulders to stop her and shakes her head.

"You don't have to do that." She says softly, knowing that Santana has never liked giving blow jobs.

"I want to" Santana tells her firmly, looking into her eyes, then she puts Brittany's hands on her scalp. She leans in again and she pokes out her tongue to lick on the head. The moment she comes contact with it, she looks up at Brittany abruptly. Brittany realizes that her dried juices are all over the fake member and the image of Santana licking it off makes her so aroused, she pushes a little on Santana's head to bring her closer. Santana smiles a little then she takes the whole head into her mouth while keeping her eyes on Brittany. She slowly starts to move up and down the shaft and her sensual moves make Brittany's chest rise and fall more quickly as she pants lightly. After a minute of sucking off Brittany, Santana pulls away and wipes her mouth while smiling seductively at her girlfriend.

Brittany decides that it's time to return and get Santana ready too. She hooks her hands around Santana's thighs and starts to push them upwards. Santana obeys and lifts off the bed a little, so she can get closer to the shaft, but Brittany suddenly slides down under her towards the foot of the bed, until her face is just inches away from Santana's core. Santana's breath hitches as she realizes what her girlfriend is about to do. Brittany grins at her wickedly and presses her hands into Santana's thighs to bring her closer to her mouth. She smells Santana and lets out a humming voice. She pokes her tongue out and slowly licks Santana's clit. Santana is so sensitive that she jerks into Brittany's mouth and lets out a loud moan at the contact. She starts rocking into the girl under her while tilting her head back and gripping the sheets on either side of Brittany's head. Brittany is licking her and sucking on her clit a few times, then she lifts one of her hands from Santana's thigh and she presses down at Santana's entrance from behind with her middle finger. It causes Santana to tremble in anticipation and finally Brittany pushes into her with her finger. Santana is incredibly wet, so she adds a second finger and starts to set up a nice pace. Santana is rocking into her hand and mouth causing her breasts to bounce up and down for Brittany's great pleasure. Santana grunts "More" after a minute and Brittany doesn't hesitate to add a third finger, filling Santana up inside. Santana can easily accommodate her three fingers, so Brittany decides that they are ready to take the next step.

She stops her tongue on Santana's clit and starts to slide out of her with her fingers. It causes Santana to open her eyes and look at her with a stunned face. Brittany pulls away with her mouth and nods her head at her. She brings her fingers to her lips and sucks off Santana's juices from them, as the sight of this makes Santana shiver.

Brittany slides back upwards on the bed from under Santana, and then gets up a bit and kneels down on the bed matching Santana's position and facing her. She grabs Santana's hips and pulls her closer, until their chests are pressed together. They kiss each other, while Brittany takes one of her hands at the head of the shaft and presses it into Santana's folds. Santana moans at the contact and throws her head to Brittany's shoulder and grabs her ass to bring her closer. Brittany opens her mouth and kisses Santana's cheek a few times while she slides the penis up and down Santana's wet folds.

"I want to do it from behind…" She whispers into Santana's ears, causing the other girl to freeze for a second. Santana picks up her head and looks at Brittany feeling a bit scared. Brittany takes her cheeks into her hands and softly caresses her skin while they search each other's eyes.

"Turn around" Brittany commands her and her low husky voice makes Santana shiver and her hesitation flies out of the window. She slowly turns around and when her back is facing Brittany, she tilts her head to the side and looks back at her lover, waiting for her instructions. Brittany doesn't say anything, she just gets closer and presses her front into Santana's back, while she starts kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. Her fake member presses into Santana's ass and it makes Santana's breath hitch and her thighs shake a little. Brittany lifts her hands to cup Santana's breasts and she starts to squeeze them while she rocks into Santana's backside with her hips. Santana is panting hard now, the ache between her legs almost unbearable.

"Tell me what you want, Santana!" Brittany tells her, while she brings her right hand down to Santana's core and cups it, then she presses her middle finger to her clit and slowly strokes tight circles around it. Santana moans loudly and starts to rock into Brittany's palm, but it's not enough.

"I want…uh…I want you to…" She stammers between her pants. "Fuck me, please" She begs desperately. Brittany takes away her hands from Santana's breast and her core to set them on her hips. Then she presses firmly into Santana's back with her torso to push her until Santana's on all four on the bed. For Brittany, this sight is mouthwatering. With her left hand, she presses into Santana's lower back to make her bend more and stick out her ass. With her other hand, she widens Santana's legs and grabs her fake penis. She leans down to kiss Santana's back setting her free hand on the bed on top of Santana's, interlacing their fingers. The intimate gesture makes Santana tilt her head to the side and look back to Brittany waiting for her to make the move and trusting her to take care of her. Brittany hovers over her closer and softly kisses the side of Santana's neck as she presses the head to Santana's entrance. Santana stiffens for a second at the contact, thinking about the enormous head that's about to be pushed into her and hoping it won't hurt too much.

"It's me, it's all me" Brittany whispers into her ear, knowing exactly what to say to calm her down. "I'll be gentle." She says and kisses Santana's cheek. Santana relaxes, so Brittany takes her hand away from the penis and grabs Santana's hip with it to hold it steady.

She pushes into Santana at an excruciatingly slow pace, watching her reactions and whispering barely audible "I love you"-s into her ear. Though she is really wet, it takes a few seconds for Santana to accommodate the huge head inside and let out a loud moan. She pushes her head to Brittany's and pants out hot air into her cheek, then rocks into her with her hips slowly wanting more of the shaft inside her. Brittany meets her movement and she slides into her gently inch by inch, sometimes stopping for a second to let Santana take a breath. Brittany is six inches into her, when Santana starts heavily panting.

"Britt, I can't!" Santana squeals and lets out a pained grunt. Her whole body is trembling, but at the same time, she feels frozen like she can't move.

Brittany immediately stops her moves and brings her hand from Santana's hip to her core, and she slowly starts circling her clit with her index finger. It eases Santana's shaking and after a minute of Brittany manipulating her sensitive spot, she lets out a few moans as her pain changes into pleasure. Brittany feels her relaxing under her, so she puts both of her hands to Santana's hips to hold her in place, slides out a few inches with her fake member and then finally she pushes back slowly all the way in. Both of them let out a loud sigh, mingling their breaths, then Brittany pulls away from Santana's cheek, leans back until she has the perfect view of her fake member in Santana and she slowly starts to pump in and out of her. Her hard thrusting movements cause Santana to grip the sheets with her hands and let out loud grunts from deep within her body. They rock into each other, Brittany's hips making slapping sounds on Santana's ass as their movements become faster and harder.

The sight is so arousing for Brittany that she nearly comes, although she is not the one who is fucked by an eight inch-long dildo. She leans down and presses her front into Santana's back and cups her breasts. She kneads them roughly as she pushes into Santana deeper and deeper while she is kissing and biting her back. Santana is squirming under her, trying to ease Brittany's rough movements. Brittany is out of this world at the moment, she is mesmerized by the feeling that Santana's completely at her mercy, her movements are becoming almost animalistic. Santana can't really separate the feeling of pain and pleasure, they are changing second by second, she wants Brittany to go deeper and she wants her to stop at the same time. After a particularly hard thrust, Santana lets out a strained grunt and she buries her head into the bed. Her movement causes Brittany to snap back into reality. She stops squeezing Santana's breasts and just holds her close while she also eases her rough movements with her fake penis. She kisses the back of Santana's neck a few times and adjusts her position a bit to thrust more upwards into her lover. Her thrusts are deeper, but she is going slower, pressing down sometimes at Santana's special spot inside. Her movements cause Santana to yell out little cries of pleasure and clench the sheets with her teeth.

For Brittany, it is still not enough, so she presses into Santana's back with her chest firmly and it makes her lover fall on the bed completely, Brittany lying on top of her, pressing her entire body to hers. Santana tilts her head to the side and Brittany leans into her to kiss her mouth, while she starts to push into Santana with all her strength again. They kiss sloppily and swallow each other's moans, while they rock into each other for minutes.

Brittany is really close now, the strap between her legs is pressing into her clit and she is going crazy, but she can't come before she makes Santana come with her. She kisses and bites at the sensitive skin of Santana's neck and she brings her left hand from Santana's breast to her core under her body. She starts slowly circling Santana's clit with her fingers, while with her other hand she grabs Santana's hand and interlaces their fingers on the bed. Santana's whole body starts shaking heavily, but Brittany holds her in place with her own body while she continues to press into her, bringing her closer to the edge. Brittany fastens her movements again, while she presses down on Santana's clit and bites her neck several times leaving marks on her lover. Her roughness brings great pleasure to Santana, after a particularly deep thrust her whole body stiffens for a few seconds while Brittany continues to pump in and out of her and circle her sensitive clit.

Suddenly the pressure is too much for Santana and she jerks into Brittany's hand at her core so hard that it almost breaks her lover's wrist, while she is letting out strained grunts of pleasure. Brittany wants to come so hard now, she bites down on Santana's neck really hard to ease the pressure in herself. Her move causes Santana to finally let out a loud moan and squirt her juices all over Brittany's hand and her fake penis. The feeling of Santana's wetness all over her hand and lap makes Brittany come hard too, pressing deeply a few times into the now relaxed body under her. Finally she collapses on top of Santana, pressing her head into the crook of her neck. They both pant heavily into each other's cheeks, their minds are still wrapped up in all that's happened to them since they woke up. They stay like that for a while with their closed eyes, just feeling each other, smelling each other, breathing in each other.

After a few minutes, Brittany starts to softly caress Santana's back and kiss the soft skin on her neck. Santana winces a little at the contact of Brittany's wet mouth on her sensitive bruised skin and it makes Brittany open her eyes and take in the state of her girlfriend, who's lying under her. She widens her eyes and winces a little at the sight. Santana's back and neck is full of red bruises and bite marks, making Brittany remember how rough she was with her lover. She adjusts her position a bit on Santana to set her head on the bed facing the other girl. Santana still keeps her eyes closed, but she notices the movement and starts smiling softly. Brittany cups her cheek and gently strokes it with her thumb, waiting for her to finally open her eyes.

"Maybe I'm not a lesbian after all. I love the penis!" Santana chuckles and her playful words make Brittany heave a sigh of relief. Santana opens her eyes and looks into Brittany's worried eyes and grins at her.

"Brittany S. Pierce, you are a sex god." She says and giggles a bit, then she presses a smacking kiss to Brittany's cheek.

"But I hurt you." Brittany pulls away and says quietly as she furrows her brows while searching for Santana's eyes. She feels miserable and it makes Santana's heart ache.

"It was a good hurt, Britt." Santana says firmly, shaking her head a bit to erase Brittany's doubts.

"But I promised I would never do this to you." Brittany replies sadly. "And tonight I couldn't control myself." Tears are glistening in her eyes now and Santana is determined to dry them.

"It's okay, baby." Santana says and kisses her nose. "You know, I've never thought I would enjoy this so much. It felt so good to surrender to you completely." She thinks that being honest will help Brittany understand that she's done nothing wrong.

"Did you really like it? Honestly?" Brittany can't believe what Santana's saying.

"Yes." Santana nods. "And I think…that maybe…we can definitely explore this more in the future…if you want it, too." She says hesitantly searching for clues in Brittany's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks sounding totally confused. "Do you want me to actually hurt you? Like beat you and stuff? Cause I would never do that!" She says firmly while grimacing with her face showing Santana how much these thoughts bother her.

"It's not like that, Britt." Santana tries to convince her that they're not talking about something bad. "It's like, exploring our limits together. It's like a game, you like games, Britt!" She says hoping that Brittany will like her approach on the topic.

"I don't know, San. I mean, I was out of my mind. I would never forgive myself, if I… "

"Can't you see what you did to me tonight, Brittany?" Santana asks desperately, cutting Brittany off. "You showed me that you know my body even more than I do. And I showed you that I trust you with my body and my soul. And I trust your judgment, too. So please, don't say no. I know we can do this." Santana is almost begging Brittany to think this over, which is a little bit pathetic, but she wants this too much after this night to just let it go.

"Okay, but we need rules!" Brittany says after a minute, thinking over everything that's Santana said." And a safe word!" She says sounding determined. Santana kisses her firmly on the mouth and whispers a quiet 'thank you' to her lips. They kiss each other a few times, then settle their faces inches apart.

They stare into each other's eyes, trying to calm their whirling thoughts in their heads. They both think about what they've done recently, how they've explored so much together in just a few days and weeks and how they've become closer than ever after all. Then they both think about the future, the near future where they will continue to discover their limits and maybe cross them together. And also about the future that's still far away and that they both secretly hope to spend together.

Then they think about what's happening now. And it is the best part. The feeling of their still touching body parts, all sweaty from their lovemaking. The softly caressing fingers on each other's skin. The hot breath they exhale to each other's face. The relaxed features of each other's beautiful faces.

And finally, the look of endless trust and love in each other's eyes.

_The End_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **


End file.
